Sonic, I'm Pregnant
by CateyBug
Summary: Sonic gets Amy pregnant, but what happens when unwanted attention comes into the picture and kidnaps the girls. Contians Drama, Romance, and Humor. Couples are Sonamy, Knouge, Crails, Shadria, Silvaze, and slight Shadouge. Chapter 7 has a little editing in Tails P.O.V.
1. Sonic, I'm Keeping it Secret

Amy-19

Sonic-21

Shadow-unknown age

Rouge-30

Knuckles-31

Silver-19

Blaze-19

Tails-15

Cream-14

*Amy*

"Sonic!" I screamed.

Sonic stopped and turned to me, "Not now Amy, I got to deal with Eggman!" he said to me, "See you later."

"Oh, but I have to tell you something very important."

"Later Amy," and with that he turned and left me.

I walked home with my head down. 'I just wanted to tell him I'm...pregnant.'

When I got home I sat down at my desk and looked at myself through the mirror. I had changed through the years. I had grown my quills longer and I don't wear my old dress and more. Instead I wore light pink skinny jean, a green tank top, and black boots. Also, Sonic and I have been dating for the last five years. As I was brushing my hair, Blaze called.

"Hello?"

"Amy, its Blaze."

"Hey..."

"I got to talk to you."

"Ok, why don't you come over?"

"K, see you in a few."

"Bye..."

"Bye," and with that she hanged up.

After five minutes, I sat on my couch waiting for Blaze. There was a knock on my door. I got up and walked slowly over to it. There stood Blaze with a grin on her face.

*Blaze*

I was smiling as I knocked on Amy's door, but when Amy opens her door, she had a frown and my smile turned upside down.

"Amy what's wrong?" I asked.

"Come in, I'll tell you."

I nodded and walked in as she closed the door. We both sat down on the couch. I stayed quiet until Amy spoke up.

"I'm...I'm pregnant."

I was shocked. My jaw dropped to the floor. "W-w-w-w-what?"

Amy then burst into tears. I tried to claim her down, before Sonic came back, but was unsuccessful. A sonic boom was heard outside.

*Sonic*

Now of course I wasn't trying to be mean earlier, but when I opened the door I heard crying. 'Amy!' I hurried to the living room where I heard crying. As I entered the living room, I saw Blaze.

"Blaze what did, you do to Amy?" I asked.

"Me, I didn't do anything!" She shouted as she rubbed Amy's back.

Then Amy spoke, "She didn't, I wanted some girl time and we were watching a very sad movie."

Blaze looked at me and smiled. I grumble something and went to mine and Amy's bedroom. I lay on the bed, wondering about what's wrong with Amy. Soon I fell asleep.

*Amy*

Man, I thought that Sonic would never leave. After a while I did stop crying and we decided to go shopping. Blaze wanted to know more about how I got pregnant. Anyway I left a note for Sonic and went with Blaze. On our way we went to Cream's and called Rouge to meet us there.

*Cream*

Ok, I was excited when Amy and Blaze invited me to go to the mall with them. We left my house in Amy's car and left to the mall.

"Amy, tell me why are you that stupid?" Blaze asked.

"...I tell at the cafe when Rouge is there." Amy replied as she parked in the parking lot next to Rouge's car.

Rouge stood there and was waiting impatiently. I stepped out of the car and ran over to Rouge. "Hey Rouge how are, you, and Shadow so far?"

"Oh him...his cool...but I'm cheating on him with Knuckles. I love them both."

"Then we have two problems and one happy thought today and maybe more to come." Blaze said.

"Let go get something to eat I'm hungry," Amy said walking to the cafe.

I ran after them.

*Amy*

Once we got to the cafe, I order pizza, a hamburger and fries, ice cream, and water. Rouge ordered a salad and water, Cream ordered a mint ice cream, and Blaze ordered a chocolate milk shake and salad. We sat down and began to eat.

"Amy," Rouge said, "Why are you eating that much?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You are?" cream said.

"Yeah…"

"Have you told Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"No...I tried, but I'm too nervous."

"You have to tell him." Blaze said, slurping her shake.

"No it's going to be our secret, no one tells."

"But" Cream said, but I interrupted her.

"No Buts about it."

We all agreed and went shopping.


	2. Sonic, I'm Missing

*Sonic*

I woke up expecting Amy to be asleep beside me. It was midnight and usually she was asleep. I walked down stairs and looked around for her, but instead found a note from Amy. It said:

Sonic,

Gone shopping with the girls be back later.

Amy

'Strange' I thought 'usually she writes "love" or "XOXO" Amy. Something's up and I'm going to find out. Also, she doesn't go shopping this late...EGGMAN. He might have Amy!' With that I rushed off to the workshop to find Tails.

It took me a second to get to Tails workshop. There where lights off which meant he was asleep, so I crept through his bedroom window. Once I got through the alarm went off. 'Crap, I totally forgot about the alarm,' I thought. Tails jumped awake a few feet in the air.

"Tails buddy I'm so sorry I forgot."

Tails looked at me very surprised. "Oh it's okay..."

We sat in the living room drinking Hot Coco and eating Cookies in silence. Tail was the first to speak up. "So...what brings you here?" he asked.

"Amy's been acting strange lately and she...EGGHEAD!" I shouted remembering why I came here.

"What?" Tails asked with a confused look on his face.

"Egghead took Amy, Tails let's go!"

"Hold up...where's the note Eggman leaves when he kidnaps Amy?" Tails asked me.

"Didn't get a note, except Amy left one, saying she was going shopping, but she isn't back yet."

I watched Tails shift in his seat nervously and then I know he know something was up. "So do you know where Amy is or what's wrong?"

"N-n-n-no...no I d-don't," Tails stuttered.

"Yes you do."

"N-no I don't."

"Yes...yes you do."

Tails shook his head, "Sorry Sonic, but the girls made me promise not to tell anyone."

"The girls, why are they telling you stuff?"

"Yeah the girls, they caught me spying on them at the mall and threatened that if I told anyone, they would hurt me."

"Tails, tell me. I won't let them hurt you."

"You Promise."

"I promise."

"Okay well...Silver and Blaze are dating, Rouge is cheating on Shadow with Knuckles and Knuckles knows about it, Cream has a crush on me, so we are dating now, and Amy's secret is so big she doesn't want anyone to know, even you Sonic..."

"What's the secret?"

"I can't tell."

"Please."

"Sonic if I tell you, you would be mad that she didn't tell you a month ago." Tail said.

"Oh is it that bad."

Tails slapped his face. "Well, I guess it depends on how it affects you."

*Tails*

Once Sonic left I signed, 'poor Sonic doesn't know he is a dad.' I thought. I climb into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to a knock on my door. Thinking it was Sonic I didn't bother cleaning myself up. I opened the door and got a big surprise. It was Amy Rose.

* * *

><p>Okay Two Chapters down. Twelve Chapters to go.<p>

Anyway...Sonic and Co. Don't belong to me.


	3. Sonic, I'm Play Making

*Amy*

Amy- Morning Tails.

Tails- Morning, come in...Sorry I'm a mess.

Amy-It's no problem.

I stepped in the house as Tails closed the door behind him. He gestured towards the couch and I sat down. Tails stood in front of me with a look that told me he was in deep thought. It was ten minutes of silence before he spoke.

Tail- So you pregnant...

Amy-*smiles* yep.

Tails-*frowns* Amy.

Amy-yes?

Tails- Sonic needs to know. You can't keep this a secret forever.

Amy-*smile disappears* I know...

I sat there starring at the floor not knowing what Tails would say, but as Tail started to speak I looked up.

Tail-Tell him today, his worried about you and also tell Rouge it either Shadow or Knuckles.

Amy-*Grins* Tails!

Tails-What? Rouge shouldn't cheat.

Amy-Not my point. We're talking about me being Pregnant, but your right, Knuckles is the better choice of the two. I mean, I like Shadow, his one of my friends, but talk about Mister Emo... Oops I just insulted Shadow. I'M SOOOOO SORRY SHADOW!

As I finished talking I could hear laughing. I knew it was Tails, but it there was more than one laughs. I looked at the window and saw the girls have a giggle fit. 'What the Heck' I thought as I opened the window for them so they could climb in.

Cream-Hey Tails and Amy!

Amy&Tails- Hey Guys.

Rouge-So, is there something I don't know about like...is this the "keep secret from Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow club" hang out at.

Amy-Sure if Tails is okay with it.

All our eyes sifted over to Tails who was shaking nervously.

Tails-Guys their my friend too. I can't keep a secret from them.

Girls-*puppy eyes* Please.

I could see Tails protective shield falling has we gave him the puppy eye. Finally, Tails gave in and nodded yes. As we squealed yes there was a knock on the door. Tails sighed and walked towards the door, he opened it and there stood Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles. Sonic's eyes moved around the room and then lit up when he saw me. Sonic gently pushed through Tails and walked towards me. As he moved closer I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Sonic-*Smiles*Hey Ames, I've been looking for you.

Amy-*Fake smiles* Hi Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles...

Knuckles-*Winks at Rouge without Shadow noticing*Hey Girls...and Tails. Sorry dude.

Tails-Nice to see you to Knuckles.

Silver-*Kisses Blaze*Hey guys

Blaze-*Kisses Silver back*Hey

Shadow- Amy...Why did I hear you say very loudly "I'm sooooo sorry Shadow"?

I blushed at shadow's question as the Tails and the Girls burst out laughing. Once everyone was settled down, I could see there were confused looks on the three boys face. 'I can't tell Shadow I called him Mister Emo, talk about insulting', I thought looking at Shadow's confused look. 'But I can't believe it was that loud. Think, think, and think...I got it!'

Amy- I was acting for this play the girls, Tails, and I was doing.

I looked around the room at Tails and the girls for help on this, they smiled and nodded they heads.

Shadow&Sonic&Knuckles&Silver- Really?

Cream-Really.

Shadow-*Smiled* Prove it.

I nodded nervously and winked at Tails and the girls.

Amy- Well I play myself of course.

Cream-Oh and I play...Tails!

Rouge- I play myself

Blaze- I play...Knucklehead.

Knuckles-Why you...

Tails-*Interrupts Knuckles*I play Shadow of course...

Sonic-*Burst out laughing* You!...play Mister Emo over here. If anything I think his girlfriend Miss. Slut should.

Amy-Sonic! That's not very nice.

Shadow-Yeah faker. Anyway continue with the play...

*Knuckles*

I grin at Shadow's response and Rouge glaring at him, 'Well after this it looks like I'm one step closer to getting Rouge all to myself and after this maybe she'll come to my house for some "fun" I thought. As you know I'm secretly dating Rouge and I may sound like I'm in it for the sex, but I'm not. I really do love her, but I can't defend her all the time when Shadows around or I'll be eating fist for breakfast and I don't need that.

*Rouge*

That baster, I'm his girlfriend and he doesn't care! Some nerves.

*Blaze*

After Shadow told us to continue Amy smiled at us and I got ready for acting. Amy started of first, she sounded really great.

Amy- Tails, do you want to hear what I heard Shadow's momma really named him?

Cream- Yeah what?

Amy-*looks over at Shadow with an apologetic look* Mister Emo!

Amy&Cream-*Fake Laughing*

Rouge and I come up holding hand like we're dating.

Rouge- What's so funny?

Blaze-*Acts all dumb* Yeah...I got my master emerald and a Sexy momma to take care of.

Sonic and Silver start laughing at my act of Knuckles.

Rouge- Oh Knuckies

Cream-*Fake smile*Well Rouge and Knucklehead, we came up a very good name to call Shadow.

I hear Knuckles grows lowly at Cream.

Amy-Yeah let's try it out. Follow me!

We all follow Amy around a couple of times and then walked over to Tails, who was acting like Shadow. Tail lends back against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Blaze-Shadow!

Tails opened his eyes and looked up at us.

Tails-*Beep Shadow voice*Humph

Amy-Hey Shadow or should I say Mister Emo!

I watch Tails make up some fake tears. I was very impressed with his performance, but as I glanced over at the three laughing boys and Shadow. His look was a very scary look that made me shiver.

Tails- *Fake crying* H-h-how d-d-did y-you k-k-know? *sniff* My mommy, the Queen of Emo's named me that.

Amy-Ohhhh poor, poor Mommy's Boy. Are you going to go cry to your mommy. Whaaaaaa.

I watched Tails fake tears now pouring down his face as he pretended to use Chaos Control.

Tails-Chaos Control

Tails waited a minute before he realized that he wasn't disappearing, he when tried four more time before giving up and pretend skate away like Shadow, with that Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and I were laughing up a storm. After we all finished laughing, the girls and I shouted

Amy&Cream&Rouge&Blaze- I'M SOOOOO SORRY SHADOW!

*Shadow*

I had never been so insulted in my life. I watched as Tails came back in the room and headed to the girls, they started to whisper. The faker, knucklehead and weed plant started to talk about their show. I sighed, 'Maybe they didn't mean it, were just joking...yeah that's it,' I thought, 'If their your real friends they won't be this insulting to you,' said a another voice in my head. 'Yeah you're right if annoying girl, fire ball, bunny, Rouge and fox boy were my friends they wouldn't make that play. I can't be their friends anymore.'

Amy-Shadow...Shadow...Shadow, how was it?

Shadow-Okay annoying girl there are a lot of thing I want to say and there not very nice, so I'm not going to say it. Oh, and Rouge you are a slut, whore, bitch, and everything else I can think of. I just am too lazy to say them. We're over.

With that I stormed out of the house.

*Sonic*

I was shocked at shadows choice of word towards Rouge and my girlfriend, but what shocked me the most was the surprised looks on their face and not a single tear was shed. I guess Shadow had a right to call them those names, but no one and I swear to...the grave of...I don't know...yells at my Ames.

(One Month Later)

* * *

><p>Okay, Sonic team doesn't belong to me.<p>

Three Chapters down. Eleven more Chapters to go.


	4. Sonic, I'm Sorry: Part One

*Amy*

'Shadow where is he? I guess I took the acting thing a little too far. His like a brother to me and I like a sister to him...or was, hopeful he'll forgive us.' I got up from the couch, Sonic looked up at me with a confused look. I just smiled and hurried upstairs to grab my coat, when I came down Sonic was looking at me like I had gone mad.

Sonic-Amy, what are you doing?

Amy-Looking for Shadow.

Sonic-*groans*Ever since that day I told you I was going to fight Eggman, you've been acting weird. I mean you won't let me touch you like I use to and you've been eating more...much more. What's wrong? I want to help.

Amy-You want to know what's wrong?

Sonic-...

Amy-YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG? THINK BACK A FEW MONTHS AGO!

*Sonic*

I watched Amy slam the door shut, with a shocked and confused look on my face. 'What happened a few months ago?' I thought to myself as I headed to the Kitchen and grabbed a soda. 'Ohhhh, Amy and I had sex once...Oh No, no, no, no, no, no she can't be pregnant. I-I always wear a condom,' and with that I ran out of the house after her.

*Knuckles*

Rouge is such a brat. Just because she can't have one man doesn't mean she has to dump the other. I'm not totally worried about it because she'll come crawling back and if she doesn't...I guess there's always plan B. Anyway I was just sitting there guarding the Master Emerald waiting for some action to take place when I saw my favorite girl, Rouge.

Rouge- Knuckles we need to talk.

'That's odd she usually uses "Knuckies" or something,' I thought.

Knuckles- Okay, shoot

Rouge- Well, I don't want to end up like Amy and have this huge secret on my chest, but...

?- Knuckles!

Knuckles- hold that thought Rouge. Hey Sonic, what's up!

Sonic- *smirks* Hey Knucklehead and Rouge. Am I interrupting anything?

Rouge- Yes

Knuckles- *ignores Rouge* No you're not.

Sonic- great! Knuckles I need your help finding Amy.

Rouge- Wait! Knuckles were talking to me! So Amy can wait later or go ask Tails to help.

Sonic- Okay Rouge...his not your boyfriend anymore. He can help me. He is my friend.

I shook my head and continued to listen to Rouge and Sonic argue.

Rouge- *glares* how did you know he used to be my boyfriend?

Sonic- Tails told me all your girl secrets.

Rouge- So I guess Tails told you Amy is two months pregnant?

Sonic- what? Amy is two months pregnant?

Rouge- oh no...I shouldn't have told you neither should have Tails. We made a promise to each other and to Amy.

I could practically see steam coming from Sonic, he was so angry. He took one look at me and then did a sonic boom out of here to Tails workshop. I felt a tap and my shoulders a few minutes later.

Rouge- Knuckies, I'm pregnant and you're the father.

*Tails*

I was working on my machines, whistling a tune without a care in the world.

Sonic- Tails!

I turned around a bit freaked by the outburst, but quickly shook it off.

Tails- Hey Sonic.

Before I could offer some tea, Sonic had me pinned against the wall.

Tails- Sonic...your h-hurt-hurting m-me.

Sonic- Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't anyone tell me?

Tails- T-tell you what?

Sonic set me down and sighed. He sat on the couch and hides his face in his hands.

Tails- Sonic?

Sonic- *crying* I-I'm n-not r-ready t-t-to be an f-f-father.

Tails- What?

Sonic- *still crying* Why couldn't she just tell me?

Tails- How did you find out?

Sonic- I told her I was worried and she told me to remember a few months ago and I know it was true when Rouge told me Amy was pregnant. What am I going to do?

I sighed at Sonic's question and stayed quiet. After a while Sonic stopped tearing up and I offered him some tea, which he took.

Tails- Now Sonic I know you're mad at me for not telling you, but Amy should have told you. It's none of my business about your relationship if you still what one. Yes, your right we should have what we know, but Sonic this is your baby to, be there for it, don't run away.

Sonic- Your right Tails I needed to be there for Amy and the baby. I will love them both.

Sonic thanked me again and ran out to find Amy. I smiled and went back to my machine.

*Shadow*

I sat by a waterfall under a willow tree, thinking about my use to be friends and Rouge. I haven't seen them in a month after that stupid play and I've tried everything to forget them, but I couldn't. I missed them and their stupidness, as much as I hated to admit it. The people I missed the most was Amy and Rouge, but for two different reasons. Amy was like a sister to me and I guess I could never ever hate her and Rouge I love her. I love them both. I continued to sit there under the willow listening to the sounds of the waterfall crashing down to the river below and the willow sway in the wind and my thoughts.

?- Shadow!

My ears pricked up to the sound of a sweet familiar voice calling my name.

Shadow- Amy?

Amy- *breathing heavily* Shadow! I've been looking everywhere for you!

Shadow- You have?

Amy- Yes silly...look...I came here to say I'm really sorry.

Shadow- *surprised* You are?

She smiled and sat next to me.

Amy- Yes I am and I should have insulted you. Shadow you're like a brother to me and I don't want hate in our relationship. Also, I think I talk for everyone else to.

Shadow- I forgive you guy.

She smiled at me and began to say something else.

Amy- Shadow...can I tell you something?

Shadow- Yes

Amy- Can you keep it a secret?

Shadow- Yeah.

Amy- ...

Shadow- Amy?

Amy- I'm pregnant.

I looked at her like she was joking, but she held a very serious face.

Shadow- Y-your joking right?

Amy then busted into tears, which told me she wasn't. Then she through her arms around me. Her news shocked me, but she needed me to support her, so I did. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and told her it would be all right.

?- Awe, isn't that sweet.

* * *

><p>Sonic Team don't belong to me.<p>

Four Chapters down. Ten more Chapters to go.


	5. Sonic, I'm Sorry: Part Two

*Shadow*

Amy- Sonic, what are you doing here?

Sonic- Looking for you.

Shadow- Maybe I should leave...

I began to stand up as I said so, but Sonic shoot me a look.

Sonic- No you stay there. I need a witness when I done here.

Amy- Sonic, it's not what you think.

Sonic- I know exactly what I'm thinking. Why didn't you tell me?

Amy- What?

Sonic- Tell me you were pregnant...two months pregnant?

Amy- Sonic...

Sonic- Save it, I think I should have been the first to find out not everybody else.

Shadow- Are sure you don't want me to leave?

I moved nervously in my sit waiting to leave, wanting to go, not want to listen to their relationship problems. Sonic and Amy both turned their jade and emerald eyes to me. Their stares sent shiver down my back and yes even the Unlimited Life form, sadly gets scared. I stood up slowly and moved towards them.

Shadow- I'm going to leave and find Rouge. While you aren't going to break up, instead you'll get married, have kid, and get old. Sounds good enough?

I paused and took a look at their expressions. Sonic carried a smile and Amy had a confused look.

Shadow- Now if you-

*ring ring*

I looked over at Sonic as he answered his watch, a frown slipped over my face.

Knuckle- Sonic! Sonic!

Sonic- What is it Knuckle!

Knuckles- It's Rouge!

Amy&Shadow- *Gasp*

Shadow- *Grabs Sonics wrist* Knuckles what happened? Is it Eggman? Is she alright?

Sonic- Shadow my wrist, you're hurting it.

Knuckles- No Shadow Eggman doesn't have her. She's right here.

Shadow- Can I see her?

Knuckle sighed and gave his watch to Rouge.

Rouge- Hey Shadow...

Shadow- Hey Rouge, I'm really sorry about what I called you, so can we get back together?

Rouge- *Knuckles growls in the back ground* Well Shadow...I accept your apology, but...

Shadow- But What

Rouge- I'm...I'm a month pregnant.

I stood there frozen. Many thoughts flow through my head. 'Was it mine, if it was didn't she want me to help out?'

Sonic- What? How many people need to get pregnant!

Amy- Sonic quiet, Rouge, I so happy for you

Rouge-Thanks Amy

Shadow- Is it, mine?

I saw Amy and Sonic look away through the corner of my eyes and listened to Knuckles burst out laughing, a storm.

Rouge- Well...

Knuckles- *Interrupts Rouge* No you big moron its mine!

Rouge- Knuckles!

Shadow- Is that true?

I watched Rouge on the screen as she quickly looked away and back at me.

Rouge- Shadow I'm so sorry, but...yes.

The screen on the watch went black as Sonic pulled his hand out of my grasp. I just stood there blinking away tears. Amy walked towards me and hugged me. She whispered to me over and over again it would be okay. After a few minutes I felt another pair of arms wrapped around me. Those arms belonged to Sonic, but I was too emotionally sad to punch him. A warm felt flowed into me like never before as it was telling me I could move on and live my life. Amy and Sonic pull away and looked at me.

Amy- Shadow, this is a sign that you guys weren't meant to be. There is someone out there. I promise you that.

Sonic just nodded at me and smiled.

Shadow- I agree and none of what happened here gets out.

Sonic chucked and nodded again in agreement.

Amy- *Smiles* same old Shadow, welcome back

Shadow- It's good to be back.

*Rouge*

Rouge- How do you think he took it?

Knuckles just shrugged and started to walk to his cottage. I had never seen the inside of it so I just followed him.

Rouge- Knuckles, I'm pregnant. Are you going to be there for the baby?

Again there was silence. I began to get nervous about what he was going to say was what I might not like.

Rouge- Knuckles please answer me.

Knuckles- I don't know.

Rouge- don't you love me?

Knuckle- I don't know.

Rouge- *Starts to tear up* so I have to raise the baby by myself?

Knuckles- Now Rouge I didn't say that.

Rouge- But it sounded like it.

Knuckles groaned at me and opened his door; his then turned around and looked at me.

Knuckles- Let me, think about it, Okay.

I nodded my head as he smiled at me. I got this weird feeling I never feel before in my as he closed the door. 'Can I this be, what real love feels like?' I thought as I flow home.

(A week later)

* * *

><p>Five chapers down, ten more chapters to go.<p>

Sonic and Co. DON'T belong to me.


	6. A Plan is Hatching

*Cream*

Blaze and I sat at my place waiting for the other three, Amy, Rouge, and Tails, to arrive. We wanted to just hang out and Rouge wanted to tell us something. I sat on the couch my mine in the magazine I was reading, while Blaze was next to me flipping through channels on the TV. I heard her sigh, so I placed my magazine neatly on the oak table. We then stared at each other.

Blaze- Cream?

Cream- Yea? *Takes sip of water*

Blaze-Are you still a virgin?

I spit the water I just took a drink out on to the floor as time freeze slowly froze around me.

Blaze- *Waves hand in front of face* Cream, Cream, is anyone there?

Cream- Yes?

Blaze- answer, my question

Cream- don't you think Tails and I are a little too young?

Blaze- No...Maybe...yes. I don't know.

Cream- Are you a virgin?

Blaze- No.

Cream- Blaze?

Blaze opened her mouth like she was about to speak, but there was a knock on the door. She stood up and slowly walked over to the door. On the other side was Amy and Rouge.

Amy&Rouge- Morning Ladies

Cream&Blaze- Morning

They stepped in and quickly made their selves at home. I stood up and hurried to the kitchen for some cookies and tea. Once I brought the tray of mint chocolate chip cookies and tea in the living room, I offered it to them, with they took happily. I sat the tray down as I heard another knock and hurried over fast, standing there was Tails and the guys.

Cream- Come in!

The guy stepped in, greeted everybody, and sat down. Sonic at by Amy on the couch rubbing her belly, Shadow sat on the opposite side of Amy staring at Rouge, Knuckles sat on the floor by the arm chair Rouge was in because she told him to, Tails sat on the couch beside Shadow, with his arms around me, and Silver sat on the floor by in front of the TV by Blaze, reading a book.

*Knuckles*

I really feel uncomfortable with Shadows icy stare, staring at us. The day Rouge told him the baby wasn't his, I went into hiding a couple day. I mean his face when she told him was "I'm going to kill you Knuckles!" and I don't what to die, but right now he looks calm and peaceful. I don't blame him for hating me; I mean I would hate me too. A part of me though doesn't want to help her with the baby because I have other responsibilities. I would take back the day she came to me, so this didn't happen, but Rouge wouldn't me mine and I like her too.

Flashback

Rouge- Hey Knuckles.

Knuckles- Rouge how many times do I have to tell you that you can't steal the Master Emerald!

Rouge- I'm not here to steal the Master Emerald.

Knuckles- What do you want then?

Rouge slowly walks over to me, once she's close enough that her breast touches me. She gently strokes my chest and whispers in my ear.

Rouge- *Whispers in ear* I'm here to steal your virginity

Then we started making out and turned into something more. After that we ended up dating secretly behind Shadow's back.

End of Flashback

I shook my head as Rouge began to say something.

Rouge- Guys I have something I want to tell you.

'Oh great she going to tell everyone and I'm going to get killed, I'm too young to die!'

Rouge- I'm pregnant!

'Oh crap' I thought.

*Silver*

There was a huge silence. I'm mean so huge that you could actual hear a pen drop. I watched as Rouge shifted nervously in her spot, then I looked over at Shadow. He was looking at his hands not a care in the world. Everyone else was in complete silence like it didn't matter at all. I decide to be the first to speak, so I stood up.

Silver- Congratulations, Rouge and Shadow

I could feel everyone's stare on me; it sent shivers down my spine.

Silver- What? I'm being nice.

Shadow- That's not my baby

I looked over at Shadow who had spoken for the first time I was here.

Silver- of course it is. Who else who it be?

Knuckles- mine.

I look around for the source of the voice. My eyes turn to Knuckles now standing beside Rouge. He wasn't close enough to touch her, he kept his distance, but he stood his ground. I start to laugh.

Silver- *Laughing* You! You can't take of a baby.

Knuckles- I know.

Rouge- Knuckles...

Silver- So that means Shadow...

I turned back to Shadow.

Sliver- Rouge cheated on you.

Shadow lifted his head and stared at Knuckle with an "I want to kill you" look; he stood up and walked towards Knuckles. Knuckle shoot me a, "I'll get you" look, then turned his attention back to the angry Shadow.

*Rouge*

'No Knuckles' I thought as Shadow was standing in front of him. It happened all so fast, Shadow tackled Knuckles to the ground and started punching him. I bit my lip as Knuckle just sat there. I mean JUST SAT THERE AND TOOK IT. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran over and screw kicked Shadow off.

Shadow- What the hell!

I was beside an unconscious, Knuckles, hugging him.

Shadow- Why did you do that? He deserves this.

I looked up at Shadow with tears in my eyes.

Rouge- Because...I love him.

Everyone except Knuckles- *Gasp*

Amy- You mean that Rouge?

I looked up at Amy and smiled.

Rouge- Yes, I love him.

I looked back at Knuckles.

*Knuckles*

'Where am I? Am I dead? No because I hear voices.' I opened my eyes and saw blurry figures around me.

?- Knuckies, you awake!

It said as it hugged me.

?- You worried me and the baby!

I blinked a couple of times as I slowly saw the concern looks of Amy, Cream, Tails, Sonic, Silver, and Blaze standing behind Rouge, who was a kneeling beside me. Shadow stood in the back ground staring at me.

Knuckles- Owe my aching body...

I rubbed my head and looked at the floor.

Rouge- You idiot why didn't you fight back! You could have beaten him.

I shook my head and stood up.

Knuckles- I'm going home. Bye Guys and Rouge can you come with me?

Rouge- Sure...

I walked out of the house with Rouge.

Rouge- What is it?

Knuckles- well if you want me to help you with the baby maybe we should move in together.

Rouges face lights up.

Rouge- you mean it? You want to help with the baby?

I nodded as she through her arms around me and hugged me.

Rouge- I'd love too.

After a while she let go and we left to her house to pack.

*Bokkun*

'Oh, Eggman's going to love this. Rouge and Amy are pregnant, Sonic and Knuckles are the fathers. Perfect.' I climbed out of my hiding spot and flow off to Eggman's Base. Once I got to Eggman's Base I headed to the main control room. Decoe and Bocoe, were there mopping the floor.

Bokkun- Guys! Guys!

Decoe&Bocoe- *Groans* what do you want!

Bokkun- Sonic got Amy pregnant and Knuckles got Rouge pregnant!

Bocoe- So, your point is?

?- His point is we had a plan!

Decoe- Dr. Eggman!

*Dr. Eggman*

Eggman- Yes, the one and only, I'm truly amazing.

Decoe- *Whispers to Bocoe* More like truly terrible.

Eggman- What was that? Do you two bozos want to be turned into scrap mead?

The two robots quickly shook their heads and went back to mopping the floor. I turned back to Bokkun and ushered him to follow. We went along the hallways and rooms to my planning/building room. Once inside I closed the door.

Eggman- Now...Sonic and Knuckles are going to be parents?

Bokkun- Yes Dr.

Eggman- Wonderful, do you know what this means?

Bokkun- A plan

Eggman- *Throws a candy bar to Bokkun* Yesses.

I turned my back to the robot and began working on my plan, 'and this time I won't fail.'

* * *

><p>Six chapters down, nine more chapters to go!<p>

Sega is the rightful owners of Sonic the Hedghog.


	7. Sonic, I'm Kidnapped

*Rouge*

Yay, Knuckles is going to help me with the baby. I moved into Knuckle's little cottage. Peaceful, I thought as we stepped into the cottage, I took my chance to look around. It looked like any other house. There were living room, kitchen, bathroom, and two bedrooms, a couch full of crumbs and wrappers sat in the middle of the room on an old rug, in front of a small TV set. A small coffee table sat in front of the old couch; on top it had dishes, glasses, wrappers, and crumbs. I shook my head in disappointment.

Rouge- Now Knuckle before we raise a family together we need to fix this house up.

Knuckles rolled his eyes at me.

Knuckles- Why? It's fine the way it is now.

Rouge- No it's not. This is a safety Hazarded.

Knuckles- No it's not! I'm safe every day. Also...I don't have money...

Rouge- Ohhhh, don't worry...I have money.

Knuckles- Fine...

I smiled at him, and then headed to the rest through the rest of the house. The bathroom looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years, the tub, toilet, and sink was full of mold, dirt and dust piles where on the floor. The bedrooms had no beds, blankets where on the floor. At this point I didn't want to see the kitchen, so I skipped it.

Rouge- I'm going shopping, while you get rid of this furniture. Okay.

Knuckles just nodded as I smiled at him and left. I flew to off Angel Island, to Amy and Sonic's house.

*Amy*

Sonic and I were sitting on the couch watching TV. Sonic was rubbing my belly.

Sonic- Amy, I want to be there for you and the baby, I'm really excited for when it's born.

Amy- Me too Sonic, me too.

I thought quietly of Sonic and I getting married, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. I stood up and answered it.

Rouge- Hey girl and Sonic!

Amy- Rouge! What are you doing here?

Sonic stood up and walk behind me.

Rouge- Oh yeah, Amy I need your help.

Amy- On what?

Rouge- Shopping Girl! What else?

Sonic- Don't you know how to shop by yourself?

Rouge shots a glare at Sonic.

Rouge- Amy its house shopping, maybe you can by some baby stuff.

Amy- Sure I'll get my purse.

I left to the bedroom. This is going to be a long day.

*Sonic*

Rouge- So Sonic how is your life?

I glanced over at Rouge sitting next to me.

Sonic- It's fine...

Rouge- Are you sure? You don't look too excited.

Sonic- I'm am and I'm not. You get what I mean?

Rouge- I'm not sure if I do.

I thought for a moment. Am I ready for a baby? Will I be a good dad? Do I even want a baby? That last question I already know and it was no. I didn't want a kid period, kids are alright, but I don't want any kids. Even before that Sally Acorn problem, I was drunk, so we slept together and she got pregnant. Even though I don't love Sally, I dated her for that reason only. Later on though she had a miscarriage, so I took that chance, and left her at the doctor's office crying her eyes out. I guess she knew that was the only thing keeping me with her because I haven't seen her since she found out I love Ames.

Rouge- Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, are you there?

I snapped out of my thoughts.

Sonic- Yeah?

Rouge- What do you mean by that?

Sonic- Oh well, don't tell Amy, but I don't want to have this baby.

*Crash*

Rouge and I turned to see Amy standing there. This isn't good.

Amy- So, if you don't want this baby, I can raise it by myself! It doesn't need a father!

Sonic- Amy Please

Amy- OUT!

Sonic- What?

Amy- GET OUT! When I get back you better be gone! Come on Rouge.

Rouge sighed and left with Amy.

Sonic- Amy…

*Knuckles*

Ugh! Why do we have to remodel? It looks fine. I sighed and moved the furniture out to the yard, and then I called Shadow.

Shadow- What is it Knuckles the Woman stealer!

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Knuckles- How did you know it's me?

Shadow- Caller ID! Dumb Ass!

Knuckles- Shadow, look I sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you, but I need your help.

Shadow- What is it Knucklehead?

Knuckles- First: stop calling me names and second: can you help me get rid of my furniture?

Shadow- No, for the first, but ok for the second.

Knuckles- Really?

Shadow- yeah, yeah, don't get you pants in a bunch. I'll be there in a second unless I get a better offer.

I nodded and hung up. While I waited, I picked up garbage. A few seconds later there was a light outside. I hurried outside expecting Shadow only, but got both hedgehogs.

Knuckles- Sonic, what are you doing here?

(A few minutes before)

*Shadow*

When Knuckles called me I was okay with it. I didn't care that Rouge cheated on me anymore because I found someone new, and she is super pretty. Her name is Maria, Maria the Hedgehog. We met at the park the day after I got into a fight with Knuckles. I wonder why Knuckles didn't fight back. Oh well who care, but what shocked me was Rouge saying she loved him. She never told me that. Maybe she only said that because he is the father of her kid. Rouge is someone I'm never going to figure out. Anyway Maria and I met at the park. She saw me all gloomy and came over to comfort me. After that I asked her out and we been dating ever since, but when Knuckles called I wanted to push his buttons, so I called him a woman stealer. After he hung up I turned off the TV and looked around. A shining light blinded me. It was Sonic using Chaos Control.

Shadow- Faker, what are you doing here? I was just about to go to Knucklehead's house.

Sonic- Why, So you can beat him up again.

Shadow- No, he asked me to help move some furniture. You want to come?

Sonic- Yeah sure, I got kicked out of my own house anyway.

I was puzzled by what he said, but quickly shook it off. I pulled out my red emerald and Sonic pulled out his green one.

Shadow&Sonic- Chaos Control!

In a flash we were go and appeared in front of Knuckles house.

Sonic- That was a blast!

After, Sonic said that Knuckles came out. When he saw Sonic his expression turned from stressed to confuse.

Knuckles- Sonic, what are you doing here?

*Sonic*

Sonic- What? Can't I just visit my two bubbies?

Knuckles eyed me carefully before he spook.

Knuckles- Amy kicked you out didn't she, What did you do?

I was stunned. How did he know that? Was I that easy to read? Shadow chuckled from beside me.

Sonic- How did you know that?

Shadow- I knew something was up when you showed up at my house.

Sonic- *snorted* No you didn't.

Shadow just shook his head, and then walked over to the old pieces of furniture. He examined it and mumbled something under his breath. Knuckles and I shared a glanced, then walked over.

Shadow- So, you want me to get rid of this furniture?

Knuckles just nodded, and then his watch rang.

Knuckles- Hey Rouge and Amy.

My ears perked up.

Rouge- Hey Knuckles. Amy and I are done with house shopping. Are you done with moving the stuff out?

Knuckles- Yes, almost, Sonic and Shadow are helping out.

Rouge- Perfect, well send one to help us get the furniture there.

Knuckles nodded, and then hung up. He looked up at me and stayed quiet for a moment. This isn't good. His going to send me to help my love and his baby Mama and I'm still in love with Amy, I can't see her without crying like a little girl.

Knuckles- Sonic, can you run around the house and pick up anything I missed, while Shadow and I get rid of this stuff. Then go help Rouge and Amy.

I knew it! Knuckles, was going to make me help them. I sighed and did what I was told.

*Amy*

Rouge and I sat on a bench outside the store waiting for help to come. Rouge was busy rambling on about her baby or Knuckle, but I wasn't actually listening. I was listening to my IPOD; the song was "Bright Lights Bigger City," by Cee Lo Green. It was a catchy song. I listened to the whole thing, until it was over and a new song came on, "Someone Like You," by Adele. Then it hit me like a rock, I'll find someone else to help me take care of my baby with me. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Rouge- Amy, Sonic is here to help us take care of this furniture.

I look at Rouge, then to Sonic, back to Rouge and nodded.

Amy- I'm going to stay here and think for a while.

Sonic- But Amy

Rouge- Come on Sonic you can come back, but we got to take care of this stuff.

Sonic nodded and mumbled something.

Sonic- Chaos Control!

Then Rouge, her stuff, and Sonic disappeared. I sighed and replayed the song. Who can help me with the baby?

?- Hello Miss, I couldn't help, but notice a beautiful lady like you, seating by herself. The names Scourge and you are?

Bingo!

Amy- I'm Amy, Amy Rose.

Scourge- Well Miss Amy, would you like to get some lunch?

Amy- I'd love too.

Scourge and I headed out to the dinner in town. He was super nice to me. He reminded me of Sonic except the fact he was green, had three scars on his chest, and wore different shoes and a black leather jacket. Usually when you saw that, you would think rapist or something bad, but he was kind, a gentleman.

Amy- Scourge, excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom.

He smirked. I walked into girl's rest room. Two minutes later I came out and sat at my spot. We talked some more, then I took a sip out of my drink. It tasted weird, soon I began seeing stars, then everything went black, everyone around me was screaming. I heard gun shots.

*Sonic*

After Shadow and I helped finishing remodeling Knuckles and Rouge's house, I departed to find Amy. I used Chaos Control to the place she was found last. Which lead me to the diner, Police were everywhere. I walked up to a police officer.

Sonic- Officer, what's going on here?

Officer- Oh hello Sonic, a waitress called saying there was a shooting going on here. The waitress told us that a Pink hedgehog and a Green hedgehog walked into the diner. They sat down at a table and ordered lunch like any other. Then half way through the Pink one got up and went to the bathroom. She said the Green one slipped something in the other ones drink.

Sonic- Wait a minute why, didn't she call at that time, then Amy or my baby wouldn't be hurt!

Officer- I didn't know you were a dad.

Sonic- You know now don't you, now continue.

Officer- What? Oh right never mind, she told me that she thought he put a ring in it, so when...What did you say her name was again?

Sonic- Amy Rose.

Officer- Oh that girl, she's your baby mama?

I sighed.

Officer- Amy drank whatever the waitress gave her, and then she fainted. The waitress explained how he pulled out a gun and started shooting people. She called us. Luckily no was killed only five were injured.

Sonic- I got to get in there...Now!

Officer- Okay claim down, Amy is not in there, Green one took her.

I didn't want to hear it. Instead I ran inside. He was right Amy was nowhere to be found. I ran off to find Amy.

(Night Time)

*Tails*

I was getting ready for my first real date with Cream, it started in an hour. This was my first time dating someone, so I was very nervous. I have had feelings for Cream for years after Cosmo died. She helped me through the pain of losing Cosmo and somehow something just clicked with Cream.

I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. I have changed a lot since Cosmo died. I was taller and I got smarter over the year. I bet I'm even smarter than Eggman! Anyway, I got dressed and sat on the couch. A few minutes later I began to fitches. Machines, machines, machines, my mine shouted to me. No! I clinched the couch in my gripped trying to stay seated. Finally, I gave up, Cream won't mind if I tinker with my machines a bit.

*Cream*

Tails, where is he? His ten minutes late and on our first date to! Some boyfriend, oh well I guess his machines are more important...I sighed. Ever since my mother died I've been lonely here. It's too quiet here. I've even had to get a job! Also, there's high school, homework, friends, and so on.

*Knock, knock*

I sighed, and walked over to the door, hopping it was Tails I opened the door.

Tail- Hey Cream, sorry I'm late.

Cream- Miles! What took you so long!

Tail- My machines...

Cream- *Giggles* Come on lets go.

Tails and I had a great time. We went to Twinkle park and a restaurant for dinner. After the date Tails took me home.

Tails- I had a good time Cream. Maybe we should do this again sometimes.

Cream- Yeah, I'd like that

Tails smiled at me, and then lead closer. Oh my god! Oh my god! my mind screamed. I moved closer to Tails, and then we shared our first kiss. It only lasted a second, but I felt fireworks, and Tails was blushing

Tails- See you later Cream

I nodded at Tails as he left, I watched him until he went out of sight. Then I went inside to sleep. I had this weird dream telling me danger coming. Black smoke flow through the air choking me, thunder boomed to me, "You and the girls are in great danger," again and again, a creature stepped out of the smoke and roared. I woke up screaming. What does it mean? I'm in danger? Better tell someone. I reached over to my phone.

Tails: *yawns* Hello?

Cream: Tail, I had this strange dream.

Tail: what is it Cream?

*Crash*

I looked around me for the source of the noise.

Cream- Tails! I think there's someone in here, hel-

A cloth was put in front of my mouth, the last thing I heard was Tails calling my name over and over again. Everything went black.

Chapter Finished!

Sonic and Co. Don't belong to me


	8. Knuckles Proposal

*Scourge*

This is great! I got Amy and Cream. Rouge and Blaze to go, then Sonic the hedgehog will die! Hahaha. I smirked as I ran back to Egghead's base. His stupid base was between two mountains. I swear it gets uglier every time I come here. Cream lay motionlessly in my arms, her nose twitched. She's pretty; maybe when Eggman's done with her I can have some "fun with her. Then with the others, but I haven't ever had it with pregnant people. Oh well I don't care, maybe Fiona won't mind or better yet she won't find out.

Fiona- Scourge, your back and you brought the bunny girl.

Scourge- yeah, I did babe.

I looked back down at the bunny and smirked. I followed Fiona through the halls, to the main control room. There was Decoe and Bocoe, still mopping the floor.

Scourge- You robots, ever going to clean something else?

They just shrugged and went back to cleaning. Eggman entered the room on his flying thing. That fat ass can't do anything by himself.

Eggman- This is great! You got Cream Mahahahah *coughing* It's hard to finish an evil laughs this days.

I sighed, and then walked out of the room and down the stairs to the dungeon where Amy was stored. She was up at this point standing with her hands on the bars, calm. She was sobbing, and muttering something ridiculous. When she saw me carrying Cream, she stopped.

Amy- Cream! What did you do to her!

Scourge- Nothing yet, sweet cheeks, it's a shame that you're pregnant with Sonic's baby. Oh well after when I'm done with you and her.

Amy- You Pervert!

Scourge- I try.

I unlocked the cage door, Amy backed away from me as I placed Cream in a cot.

Amy- Stay away from me!

Scourge- Calm down Missy, I haven't done anything yet.

I moved closer and stroked her cheek softly.

Amy- Aren't you dating Fiona, Scourge?

Fiona- Yes he is.

Amy and I looked over at the door way, Fiona stood there with her arms crossed and a pissed look on her face, behind her was Sally Acorn. Sally was not looking at me, she was staring at Amy, she pushed pass Fiona.

Sally- I can't believe it. After Sonic knocks me up, he goes to you and does the same.

Amy- What?

Sally- I'll say it slowly. Sonic...got...me...pregnant...before...you.

Amy- I know what you said! I never heard this from Sonic.

Sally- *ignores what Amy said* Yeah so he goes and gets you pregnant after me.

Scourge- Sally, knock it off.

Sally- Awe, do you hear that Fiona? Scourge is crushing on little Amy. Oh yeah how could I forgot Scourge is Sonic's evil twin, so of course he would like Amy.

Fiona- *growls* is this true?

Amy- No it's not, Scourge tell them!

I just shrugged. I did like Amy a lot, and also I like Sally and Fiona, which is weird because Sonic use to date Sally and Fiona. Then Fiona and I dated, when Fiona was dating Sonic and dated ever since they broke up.

Amy- Scourge!

Scourge- Maybe.

Amy- Ugh!

Sally- Told you Fiona.

Eggman came in on the speakers.

Eggman- What's taking so long! Scourge if you're having sex with all those girls, so help me god…I'll kill you!

I blushed, Sally smirked, Amy started to laugh for some random reason, Fiona growled, and Cream yawned as she was waking up. I walked out of the cage, locked it, and headed up with Sally and Fiona to the Main Control room. Fiona was giving me the silent treatment the whole time.

Sally- So, Scourge...why did you shot those innocent people at the diner?

Scourge- I don't know. I was bored.

After that everything was quiet. Fiona and I split off from Sally because she had a mission to do.

*Tails*

What happened? Who hurt Cream? I got to get help. I was about to dial Sonic's number.

*Knock, Knock*

Tails- Come in!

Sonic- Tails! Amy was kidnapped!

Tail- What!

Sonic- I said...

Tail- I know what you said! Cream was kidnapped too.

Sonic- Was it Scourge?

Tail- Scourge kidnapped Amy? Sonic he might rape her!

Sonic- I know. You said Cream was kidnapped too?

Tails- Yeah, do you think Scourge kidnapped Cream too?

Sonic- Yep

Sonic and I sat on the couch thinking. He kidnapped Amy and Cream, but why? Is he going to kidnap anyone else? Of course he is, but why? What's his reason? Is it to rape them? No he wouldn't when Amy and Rouge are pregnant, but that wouldn't stop him, neither can Fiona. Maybe Eggman's behind this? Scourge does work for him sometimes.

Sonic- Should we take despite measures. We have to protect everyone.

I thought for a moment. I have extra rooms in my house; maybe everyone can live here till we get Amy and Cream back. Watch out for Scourge.

Tails- Sonic everyone can live here for a while, so we can stop Scourge and maybe Eggman.

Sonic just nodded, he reached over for the phone and handed it to me. I made a few calls to Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver. Shadow told me he had a new girlfriend he wanted us to meet anyway, Knuckles agreed for his baby's sake, and Silver agreed because he didn't want Blaze to get hurt or anyone else. I hanged up the phone and nodded to Sonic. He smiled at me. I just frowned. I just hope everyone is okay.

*Silver*

I was worried after Tails told me Amy and Cream had gone missing. I called Blaze and told her what happened. She agreed to let me come over a take her to Tails house. I walked out of the house and made sure the door was locked, so no one could break in. As Tails explained we're taking despite measures. We can't afford to lose anyone else since we have no clue were Eggman's base or where Scourge is. I hurried off to Blaze's house or flied to Blaze's house. Once I got there I knocked on the door, luckily she was still there. She opened her door and handed me a suit case while she held the other one.

Blaze- Let's go to Tails as fast as possible.

I just nodded. Then I lifted us up in the air and off to Tails quickly. When we got there, Tails answered the door before we could even knock.

Tails- Great you are here. I was beginning to worry that you guys were kidnapped to.

Silver- Tails, have more faith on me.

Tails moved aside as Blaze and I stepped in. Sonic, Shadow, and a yellow hedgehog sat on the couch.

Blaze- Okay I have two questions. Where is Knuckles and Rouge and who's the yellow hedgehog?

Tails- We wondering where is Knuckles and Rouge ourselves.

Silver- And the yellow hedgehog

?- Hello, my name is Maria, I'm Shadow's girlfriend. You two must be Silver and Blaze.

Silver- Wow Shadow you must be a womanizer, first Rouge and now Maria. Oh wait Rouge cheated on you and got pregnant by Knuckles! Here's a quick question, is Knuckles going to get her pregnant too?

?- Excuse me!

I froze stiff.

*Rouge*

Knuckles- Rouge his just joking. He trying to be funny, right Silver?

Rouge- Oh he meant it! Silver if I wasn't carrying a child, I would kill you!

Silver- But, Knuckles look at Maria and tell me you wouldn't sleep with her. Oww, Blaze what was that for.

Blaze had slapped him.

Blaze- I'm your girlfriend, Silver!

Sonic- So Knuckles what do you think of Maria.

I shot Sonic a death glare.

Shadow- Sonic when we get out of this protecting everyone thing, I'm going to kill you.

I looked over at Knuckles who was studying the girl. He didn't have an expression and I bet Maria was a faithful girl.

Tails- Ok couples share rooms. Knuckles and Rouge in one, Shadow and Maria in the second one, Silver and Blaze in the third one, Sonic you sleep in my room on the my couch, while I sleep in my bed.

I nodded and dragged Knuckles up the stairs. I didn't want him cheating on me like I did with Shadow, but we're not actually dating anymore, his just helping out with the baby.

Knuckles- Rouge I'm not going to cheat on you, besides we're not dating.

I was about to crawl into the bed, but Knuckles grabbed my hand and got on one knee, he opened a box.

Knuckles- I know this is a weird time and all, since we all are taking despite measure, so I want to ask you now. Rouge I loved you ever since we met. I want to be with you forever and even after we died. Rouge the Bat will you marry me?

I was speechless, confuse, and happy all in one.

Rouge- ...Yes I will. I love you too, Knuckles.

He put the diamond ring on my finger and stood up. We kissed and went to bed.

(A month later)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER DONE!<strong>

**Sonic and Co. don't belong to me**


	9. Silver's Discovery

*Blaze*

Not a lot had happened since a month ago. Tail, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Shadow were still trying to figure out whereabouts of Amy and Cream. They would take turns between the three S's on watching us girls. Today's turn was Sonic, he not his same self anymore. Instead of Amy telling us over and over again how long she was in, he would do it, "She's three months along guys, three months," well maybe more to himself, Rouge and Knuckles are engaged and Rouge is two months pregnant, she's happy. No one, thank god, has gotten kidnapped yet, but I have a feeling it's coming soon because as I sat there staring at the TV, there was a knock on the door. Sonic stood up from his spot and walked over.

?- Hello Sonic.

Sonic- Sally what are you doing here?

Sally- Well I've been gone for five year and thought "hey it's time to see my good old friend again."

Sonic- That's great Sally, come in.

Sally stepped in and looked around.

Sally- I looked everywhere for you guys, at Sonic's house, Rouge's, Blaze's, Amy's, Cream's, Silver's, Shadow's, and Knuckle's. I should have guessed that you were at Tail's house. Silly me, but why are you guys here at not at your houses?

Maria- Amy and Cream got kidnapped. Also, maybe the reason you didn't see anyone a Sonic's and Rouge's house was because, I was told from Shadow that Amy and Sonic live together, so don't Rouge and Knuckles.

Sally- *Smirks* Oh really, I really wanted to see Amy again.

We all sighed.

Sally- Where are the other guys?

Maria- Looking for any signs of Amy and Cream, but haven't found anything yet.

Rouge and I shot her a look, but she still didn't see it.

Sally- Can I help?

Maria- Sure!

Rouge growled and I sighed. Rouge and I both knew we needed to keep an eye on Sally. She was a master at tricking people. We went back to what we were boing, but Sonic and Sally chatted. Yep, she knows something, because I pretty sure Sally shot Rouge and I a smirk, that when I knew the kidnapping wasn't over.

*Maria*

I was only trying to be nice to Sally, but Rouge and Blaze kept glaring at me, maybe they know something I don't know. Sally excused herself from Sonic and hurried to the bathroom. That's when Blaze and Rouge hurried over to Sonic. I just wanted to hear what was being said, so I walked over to listen.

Rouge- Maria you better promise to not speak of this with Sally, she can't be trusted.

I just nodded.

Sonic- Why, why can't she be trusted again?

Blaze- Cause, don't you find it weird that, when all this kidnapping is going on, she shows up?

Sonic- Now that you say that. Yes I do.

We all nodded in agreement, but I still didn't know how they meet her, so as always I wanted answers.

Maria- How did you guys meet Sally?

Rouge and Blaze shared a look and Sonic looked away.

Blaze- Well, I came in the picture after she left.

Rouge- I was more of introduced to her. I really didn't hang out with her much.

Sonic- Sally and I were friends when we were younger. When we got older we dated, broke up, dated again, and broke up again for one lasted time, but it wasn't the last time. We then secretly dated.

Maria- What do you mean by secretly dated?

Rouge and Blaze just nodded.

Sonic- *Whispers* remember when we all went to a party five years ago?

Rouge- *Whispers* Yeah

Sonic- *Whispers* at the party I got drunk, so Sally took me to her place and we sleep with each other. She got pregnant a few days later then I dated her for because I want to do the right thing.

Maria- *Whispers* Where's the baby?

Sonic- *Whispers* Sally had a miscarriage. I left Sally at the hospital and looked for Amy. I had wanted to be with Amy for a long time. I was just scared.

Blaze- *Whispers* Oh now I get it. You are scared Amy' baby well have the same fate Sally's did, but guy I have a secret too. There's a reason why Silver and I want to live together. It's because I WAS pregnant...

Rouge- oh my god! You're pregnant!

Sonic- Seriously! Answer my question how many people have to get pregnant?

Rouge- *Hits Sonic in the back of the head* Oh Shut up!

Maria- Wait a minute. You were pregnant? Then where's the baby?

Blaze- *Becomes uneasy* I just got pregnant a month ago, but the thing was. When I went to the Doctors with Silver, he told me...

Blaze began to cry; we all walked over and hugged her, Sonic just stayed there quiet, his ears perked up. Then everybody went quiet too. It was Sally; she had been listening the whole time and now decided to knock a vase over.

Sally- *Innocent Act* opps Sorry about your vase, I'll clean it up.

*Sally*

Stupid vase! But I have a problem, they don't trust me and all problems always have a good solution, I'll take the girls out shopping.

(With the others)

*Silver*

Tails, Shadow, Knuckles and I are all still looking for Amy and Cream, it has been a month since they disappeared, and no one has gone missing yet, so I guess we're doing okay. Everyone is a little jumpy or should I say a lot of jumpy. They're afraid it's going to be them next, I think we well be successful at rescuing Amy and Cream, and not get anyone else kidnapped. I flow through the air searching for any sign of a base, but there were no sign only two very ugly mountains. I kept flying forward through the gap in between them. I bumped into what felt like an invisible force field. I just had to call this in to Tails, so I pulled out my watch out of my quills.

Silver- Tails! Tails! Come in Tails! It's Silver!

Tails- What is it Silver? If it's another lunch break, so help me...

Silver- No, it's not. It's something better!

Tails- You found a toilet in the middle of nowhere.

Silver- No, but I did find one though it was so awesome!

Tails- What is it then?

Silver- I found something that feels like an invisible force field between two mountains.

Tails- Really? That great, good job Silver! Can you tell me your exact location?

'Exact location, exact locations, think, think, think of something smart to say! Come on Silver, Think!'

Silver- In a forest with trees, a waterfall, and two ugly mountains?

Tails- Never mind I can track you, stay there.

I nodded, he hung up, and I flow to the ground to find a place to sit.

*Tails*

I flew my X-Tornado to Silver's location, calling the others on the way. I'm excited that we are getting somewhere finally after a month and ten hours of searching. My theories tell me that they are going after all the girls. I didn't tell the other boys, so they didn't worry because Sonic's state is terrible. I'm surprised that he even goes on with his days helping us with this mission. I found Silver sitting under an oak tree, waiting patiently, he was levitating a rock in any direction possible. I landed the X-Tornado, and then hopped out, and walked over to him. He looked up at me, the rock dropped to the ground as he stood.

Silver- Hey Tails

I just nodded at him. We stayed in silence until Knuckles and Shadow showed up.

Shadow- Guys we're here.

Knuckle- Let's takes a look at Little Silver's discovery.

Silver led us to the mountains. I took a closer look at the mountains, they were actually one mountain that split apart somehow, and in between was an invisible thing. I'm not sure if it's the building or a force field. I turned back to the others.

Tails- We, have to go back to my workshop and get some equipment and guys keep this hush, hush to anyone outside the house.

They all nodded and rushed over to the X-Tornado, we took off to home. Thanks to Silver, we are a step closer to finding Amy and Cream. I have to thank him later.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Finished...And yay for Silver's discovery! He was becoming a pain to Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow... Maybe the won't kick him off the team any more...<strong>

**Silver: Hey I'm not the pain!**

**Shadow: Sadly you are...**

**Silver: Why I atta...**

**Me: Hey no violence Silver! You too Shadow! Or I will get all karate kick on you!**

**Shadow & Silver: O.O But you said...**

**Me: Forget what I said!**

**Shadow: I out of here! Chaos Control!**

**Silver runs away, screaming like a little girl and arms in the air.**

**Me: get back here!**

**Runs after him.**

**Anyway...Sonic Characters DON'T belong to poor little old me...**


	10. Sonic, I'm Scared

(The Dungeon)

*Amy*

It had been a month since we have gotten Kidnapped by that Perverted, Porn Craving, Rapist, named Scourge. Cream and I are not being treated like royalty. We had been raped, bruised, cut, are dirty, and stink. I just hope my baby is still okay. Luckily Scourge uses a condom when he does the dirty. I wonder what Fiona would do if she finds out? Cream is okay, we talk...sometimes, most of the time she is in the corner fearing the arrival of Scourge. Poor Girl, when we get out I'm having him arrested for Sexual Harassment of two girls, man that's just uncool. I looked over at Cream; she was balling her eyes out. I stood up from my cot and walked over to her.

Amy- *sits down and hugs her* Shhhhh, Cream it will be alright.

Cream- *Cries into Amy's Chest* No it won't be Amy. If it was, Tails and the other would be here.

Amy- *Hugs tighter* Shhhhh, Cream no one will touch you.

Cream pulls away from me, she looks me in the eye with a serious look and stained teary cheeks.

Cream- Amy...Scourge touches us. He rapes us. We're not safe.

Amy- Oh yeah...Well look at the bright side

Cream- *Confused* what bright side?

Amy- You lost your virginity!

Cream- Ammmmyyyy!

Cream punches me in the arm, and then folds her arms with a pissed off look, I look around. Then an idea hit me like a brain freeze, a very bad one that didn't go away forever.

Amy- Okay it's not the bright side, but I have a plan to escape.

Cream- Really! What is it?

I lead over and whispered in the greatest escape plan ever.

*Cream*

Amy came up with this great plan, since she still has her hammer. I know it's weird, but they didn't take it away. Anyway, Amy and I will start up a conversation when Scourge opens the door, when he opens the cage Amy and I well jump him then make a run for it. I just hope it works. Amy and I got into our positions on the cot when we heard the door and started talking.

Amy- Cream did you know that chicken wings are really good.

Cream- No Duh Amy...

Amy- What? I'm craving chicken wings.

Scourge- Well, Well, Well, is that my fresh meat getting ready for the picking?

Cream- Oh hey Scourge, I didn't see you there. You know Amy is can't do it when she's craving chicken wings?

Scourge- Well n-

Amy- Yeah I'm craving some good chicken wing, can't be good at anything without some.

Scourge- Can't you wait? Fiona comes down in an hour and a half.

Cream&Amy- No!

Amy- Don't you know anything? My baby will die.

Scourge- *Folds arms* and I care why?

Amy- *Acts like a Doctor* Are you Scourge?

Sourge-...

Amy- *Still Acting like a Doctor* Of Course you are. Well you're going to be a father.

I was about to explode of laugher, Scourge face change from stubborn and cocky to scared and shocked.

Scourge- Wh-wh-what?

Amy- *Still Acting* That's right. Now go get some chicken wings.

Scourge turned his back to us. He didn't move one bit, which gave Amy the time she needed. She flicked her wrist and her hammer appeared, stepping closer to him she lifted her hammer above her head and slammed it down hard on his head. He stumbled around clumsily before he fell, face first.

Amy- Payback time prev!

I giggled at her as she was kneeling by a knocked out Scourge. She then quickly stood up and looked at me.

Amy- Come on Cream before he wakes up.

She ran out the cage. I followed after her, but man was she fast, all those years of running after Sonic really paid off. When we finally left the dungeon, Amy hide in the shadows, she motioned me over to her. I hurried over and looked to where she was looking at, there was a robot army patrolling the halls. I frantically looked around for anywhere to go.

Cream- *Whispers to Amy* Over there. We can climb through that air vent.

Amy- *Whispers back* Good thinking Cream, but on the way out through the vents we need to make a couple stops...Come on.

Amy quietly lead me to the vent entrance way. She as quietly as she could pride the vent open. Once she got it off, she allowed me to crawl through first; she crawled through next and closed the entrance behind her. We crawled for a while looking for the supplies we would need to survive the walk back, food, bags, tent, sleeping bags, rope, matches, sweaters, water, cups, silverware, plates, flashlights, batteries, and a map. As we continued back to crawling through the vent Eggman's voice came on to the loud speaker.

Eggman- The prisoners have escaped thanks to Scourge's hormone problems, I repeat, the prisoners have escaped! Everyone who is anyone look for them!

Amy beckoned for me to move faster. We moved along the vents with our bags of supplies on our aching backs. When we reached the end of the vent, Amy pushed with all her might on the vent door, but it didn't budge. She continued trying, but it was no use, she finally gave up and slumped down beside me

Cream- There's no point. It's useless. We might as well go back.

Amy- What? No we can give up! Unless you want to get raped again, well then be my guest.

Cream- No not ever! Why don't you use your hammer?

Amy- too much noise...

Amy got up from her sitting position and started to push again, but again it didn't work, she growled angrily and punched the vent door leave a bent. The alarms went off like crazy; Amy and I went in a panic mode. She quickly went back to pushing, but this time I helped her push. No luck. Amy punched the vent floor, it died down the started up again through the whole vent, but she didn't punch the vent floor this time. She froze, I froze with her the robots had heard us and where flying loudly towards us.

Cream- Come Amy use, your hammer!

Amy flicked her wrist and motioned me to back up. I moved back out of her way as she swung the hammer to the sealed entrance. The entrance flow out of the way and into the air. We looked down at the ground three stories below, Amy and I shared a look of fear. Another noise was heard; we looked behind us and saw the army of robots running towards us. Amy and shared a look again and she jumped, I flow after her hoping to catch her on time, flying fast then I ever did before I caught her, but still kept flying forward this time. More alarms went off and robot came running out of the invisible base towards the forest, as we hide I watched them stop and wait for the orders. With that I went into action while still carrying Amy, I flow towards the forest.

Amy- Cream you can do it! I know you can!

As Amy yelled her words of courage as I continued going as fast as I could. I still was aching inside and out, but I wanted to be free. 'Come on, come on Cream you can do it' I chanted to myself. Then Amy let out a loud scream, I looked down at her, she was slipping out of my grasp and we were still pretty high in the air.

Cream- Hold on Amy! We're almost to safety!

I struggled to hold on to her as we passed all of the robots. Amy started to cry; she slipped out of my hand and screamed.

Cream- Amy!

She fell out of my sight.

(Tails Workshop)

*Rouge*

We sat there in silence. The TV was the only thing that was playing, but it was very low volume, that you could hear a pen drop. I placed my hands on my stomach, patiently waiting for the other to return. Tails had called Sonic and told us that Silver found something. The faker, knucklehead and weed plant started to talk about their show. I sighed, 'Maybe they didn't mean it, and they're going to tell us they found the dead bodies of Amy and Cream, Oh No, Rouge, stop thinking the worst and think good.'

Tails- Okay guys, after a month of hard looking and protecting we- *Ring Ring*

Sally- Opps sorry Tails, but this call is very important...excuse me.

Tails- Oh okay, go ahead we can wait...

Sally smiled innocently; she got up from her chair and left the room. 'Hmm, I smell something fishy about that call.' I got up from my spot and headed the way Sally went. She was in the bathroom talking; I pressed my ear against the bathroom door. Sally was talking to someone because she was getting yelled at.

?- Sally! We have some bad do, do right now, what's taking you so long? Their just weak girls!

Sally- Yes Dr. Eggman, but I'm having problems of my own. They don't trust me.

I gasped quietly, I knew something was fishy. She was working with Eggman, no wonder I didn't trust her. Maybe she knows where Amy is. I decided to stay a little longer.

Eggman- You want to know why they don't trust you, you piece of trash!

Sally- No sir, but I picked up some scoop, but I need to pick up some more secrets.

Eggman- Well pick, it up faster! Since Scourge can't control his hormones to himself, we have some change of plans back at the base!

Sally- Dr. Eggman what happened? I thought you had control of Scourge raping them...Ohhhh Tails and Sonic aren't going to be happy when they find out.

Eggman- I did, but somehow Scourge did and now the prisoners escaped. My robots told me the pink one feel out of the rabbit's grasp while in the air. She's probably dead now, but the rabbits still out the on the run.

Sally- So, you want me to finish the mission faster. Then come back and help you search for Cream? Are you even sure Cream can survive by herself?

Eggman- Positive, now go!

I pulled quickly away from the door, which was all the information I need. Before she even opened the door I was back in my seat. She entered the room and took her spot by me. I gotta keep an eye on that one.

*Sonic*

After Rouge and Sally came back Tails began to speak. I was really nervous about what he had to say. What if Amy was found, but the baby was dead or they both died or they can't find the base. No, no, no I didn't even get to say I'm sorry.

Tails- Okay guys, we have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?

Rouge&Blaze&Maria- The bad one!

Tails- But then you would get confused.

Rouge&Blaze&Maria- Ugh! Fine the good one.

Tails nodded to Knuckles, he smiled and nodded in return.

Knuckles- The good news is-

Sally- Wait, wait, wait! No one can handle such good news at night, so...why don't we all go to sleep then in the morning the good news will be spread and after that I'll take the girls shopping, my treat.

Everyone mumbled something and nodded in agreement, but Rouge stood up. She shot a glare at Sally and stomped up to her room, Knuckle followed after her, but she slammed the door in his face, he started swearing and yelling at Rouge, she of course argued back. We tried to ignore them, but it was hard.

Sally- So...where do I sleep?

Blaze- On the couch.

She stomped up the stair, followed by the others leaving Sally and I all alone. Sally walked up to me and stroked my face.

Sally- *Whispers* Sonic...

I remained quiet, watching her carefully. She pulled her hand away and blinked away tears.

Sally- Umm Sonic...There's something I've been meaning to tell you.

Sonic- What is it?

Sally- It's about Amy...

My eyes lit up, she could see I was happy about hearing Amy's name.

Sonic- Really! Where was she? Is she okay? Sally where's my Ames?

Sally- Sonic...she's Ummmm...dead...

I felt tear slid down my cheeks, I tried to wipe them away, but the keep coming back.

Sonic- Wh-wh-what?

Sally- She's dead.

Sally pulled me into a hug, but I broke away. I fell to my knees, sobbing like a little kid who lost their ice cream.

Sonic- No, no, no, NO! Amy, come back! Come back! Please!

I heard someone running down the stairs, when they reached me they hugged me tightly, they rubbed my back.

Rouge- Why you little! What is your problem? Are you trying to bring everyone down? Well Princess here's a newsflash for you! You're a little slut that sleeps with anyone you can get your hands on! Well guess what Princess not this time! You're not getting Sonic back! I know why you're really here for and I'm not going to let it happen! You, you imposter!

By this time everyone had come back down stairs and had gathered around Sally, Rouge, and I. Sally stayed quiet, but she was terrified. Rouge got up from my side; she walked over to Sally and stopped right in front of her.

Rouge- Oh, come on Sally! Tell the whole group your little secret!

Knuckles- Calm down Rouge

Rouge- *Ignores Knuckles* Fine I'll tell them! The real reason why Sally is here is because she works for Eggman. Isn't that right Sally?

Sally nodded slowly, a smile crept, a crossed her face, but quickly disappeared when Rouge delivered a punch to her stomach. Rouge tackled Sally to the ground and started punching her even more, Knuckles and Shadow had to pull her off, while Rouge struggled

Rouge- Your worst then anyone I've ever met. Letting Scourge rape them, some nerves

Tails&Sonic- Wait what?

Rouge- Oh Scourge raped Amy and Cream.

Sally- Why you little...Mahahahahahahahaha

Sally jumped after Rouge, she brought out something I never seen her use before, it was a whip. Sally charged towards Rouge, she cracked the whip at Rouge, it wrapped around her waist, pulling Rouge out of Knuckles and Shadow's grip. She held Rouge close to her body and pointed a gun to her head.

Sally- Now what about the other two girls or Rouge here gets it, this time Scourge won't touch them, I promise that...

Blaze and Maria stepped forward towards Sally and Rouge, who was struggling. We all gasped in shock, they were going without a fight and that surprised us.

Silver- What are you guys doing?

Blaze- Turning ourselves in, to save Rouge.

Sally smiled and pulled Rouge out the door still holding the gun to her to Rouge's head. Blaze and Maria followed close behind her, Silver ran out the door after them.

Silver- Noooooooo Blazzzzze!

We all jumped at Silver's scream from outside, worried we ran out of the house. Silver was on his knees, pounding his fist against the ground. Sally and the others were had disappeared into thin air. Our only hope, gone, Tails better get back to the drawing board.

(Two Months Later)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter finish...<strong>

**Amy: Cream, you let me fall out of you grip?**

**Cream: Amy, I'm so sorry!**

**Amy: Cream, Its okay!**

**They break down into tears and hug each other.**

**Sonic Characters, if your wondering, doesn't belong to me...**

**Sonic: But the awesome story does!**

**Me: Awe, thanks! You deserve a chilli dog!**

**Gives him a chilli dog and he devours it up. **


	11. Sonic, I'm alive

(The Dungeon)

*Maria*

Rouge, Blaze, and I sat on the only cot in the cell. Sally and the others are out looking for Amy and Cream, I just hope their okay and not dead. Blaze told us the rest of her secret about the baby problem, she had a historical pregnancy. At first I didn't understand, but she explained to us that it meant fake pregnancy. Blaze and Rouge sat emotionlessly on the cot after that. I've grow bored of waiting for Shadow and the others. What's taking them so long? I bet this was how Cream and Amy felt the whole time they were in here.

Maria- So are we going to try to make an escape?

Rouge- If you what to end up like Cream and Amy be my guest.

Maria- But we would have a better chance getting out. Amy was the only one with a weapon to fight with.

Blaze- Yea, but Rouge is the only one that can fly and there are two of us. I am the only on with fire which may or not be affected on the robots.

Rouge- Sorry Maria, I think we have a better chance of waiting it out and hope Scourge doesn't ever get his hormone problem while we're here.

Maria- Yeah...Hey how do you think Cream and Amy are doing?

Rouge- I heard the Chaotic Team, were always out in these parts, maybe they have them.

Blaze just agreed with Rouge. I sighed and stared back out the cage cell, hoping they would find us.

*Vector*

I and my group of detectives were walking through the woods. We were on a case for a missing pudding spoon, I know it's the stupidest case ever, but we need the money. Charmy kept getting on my nerves with his lame jokes and Espio walked around talking about whatever he talks about, when we saw something pink laying on the ground.

Vector- Hey guys look. Maybe it's the spoon!

We ran over to the pink thing. When we got there, our jaws dropped, it was Amy Rose lying on the ground. Her forehead was covered in blood and there were scratches and bruises all over her body. Espio bent over by her side and checked her pulse.

Espio- She still has a pulse, Vector. Let's get her somewhere safe. I heard Eggman's goons are searching the woods for her.

Charmy- Yea, yea! Let's rescue her!

Vector- Shut up.

I lifted Amy up, but she was heavier than I remember, noticing that her stomach was bigger. I realized that Amy had a bun in the oven. I just hope that she is okay and so is the baby. We made our way quickly, but quietly through the woods trying to avoid any signs of Eggman or his minions. We made it through the wood without being spotted, and had made it safely to our headquarters before we said anything.

Charmy- OMG! Is she alright? Will she wake up? Is she dead? OMG, she's dead! No!

Vector- Charmy, shut your blow hole!

Amy- mmm

We looked over at the couch were we had place Amy's sleeping body. Amy's eyes slowly fluttered open and stared at the ceiling. Espio walked into the room with a first aid kit, he stopped when he saw Amy slowly try to sit up.

Espio- Oh good, you woke up.

Espio hurried over to Amy and helped her sit up in her spot. He fixed up her forehead and the scratches all over her body, when he was done he wrapped a blanket around her and gave her something to eat. Amy thanked him before she ate her meal, when she finish Espio took it away before sitting, himself.

Vector- So how did you end up like this?

Amy- I well remember trying to escape Eggman's base with Cream. Then I slipped out of her grasp and ended up here with you guys. Do you think Cream is okay?

Charmy- Cream was captured by Eggman?

Vector- Yes nimrod, stick with the story.

Charmy- What? I'm not a nimrod!

Vvector- Yes you are.

Charmy- No I'm not

Vector- Yes.

Charmy- No!

Espio- Well you two shut up!

Charmy and I both jumped, startled by Espio's outburst. Amy laughed at us and placed, a hand on her stomach when she calmed down, she frowned.

Charmy- Whats wrong Ames?

Espio- Charmy don't, call her that only Sonic does.

Amy- Oh no Espio, I don't mind. It's just that I told Sonic that I didn't want him to be his baby's father.

Vector- Oh and why is that?

Amy- Well he said that he didn't want a baby.

Vector- Wait, so Sonic is the father of this baby?

Amy nodded her head slowly, her eyes still attached to her baby bump.

Charmy- How are babies made?

Everyone looked at Charmy as if he lost his mind. Apparently he had and I hadn't even noticed.

Espio- How old are you, fourteen?

Charmy- Yep!

Espio pushed Charmy into a closet and locked the door. He returned to the group and looked at us. Amy and I gulped in fear that we would be locked in the closet for saying something stupid.

Espio- Can we continue the conversation without looking like complete fools?

Amy- Oh yes, yes, sorry Espio. Where was I….Oh yes I need your guys help.

Espio- Oh really

Amy- Yes of course! I need to get back to my friends. Can you help me?

Espio and I shared a look; we nodded to each other than looked over at a hopeful Amy Rose. She had her hands clasp together and her eyes sparkled with a pout on her face. We smiled at her.

Vector- Now, now, I'm sorry we can't help you.

Amy Rose frowned at our statement, for a moment I thought she was going to pound us with her hammer, but she didn't. She was in complete thought.

Amy- But why

Espio- Well Amy, friend, we don't like the Sonic Team.

Amy- Really, then why did you help me?

Vector- You, were injured, big difference.

Amy- *crosses arms* And

Espio- What else do you what?

Espio and I both nodded at his statement. We are busy; we don't have time to help her when we're looking for a spoon. Amy raised an eyebrow; she quickly shook her head and flicked her wrist. Espio and I scared jumped up from our seat, but sat down again when we saw a purse appear out of nowhere.

Amy- I'll pay you and I'll help you with a case.

Vector- Good enough

Amy reached in her purse and pulled out 2,000 rings causing our mouths to drop. She handed us the money, then stood up.

Amy- Okay, what's the case?

Espio- to find a spoon someone lost in the woods.

Amy- Really, how could you guys go so low? Just go to the store and buy a spoon just like the one they lost.

Espio and I shared a look of disapproval, Amy sighed.

Amy- Fine I'll pay it, but only because I want to get home. Also, we are looking for Cream.

Vector- Whatever you say and Espio get Charmy out.

Espio got Charmy out of the closet and we started our new adventure with Amy Rose.

*Tails*

I can't figure out how to make it easier to find a door in the invisible building. I usually can do anything, but recently I haven't been able to. Sonic isn't doing fine either at the thought that Amy is dead. If only there was a way to make Sonic feel better. Oh I know, its, knowing Amy is alive and the baby is okay, how I can show him Amy and his kid is alright if I don't know where she is. Poor Amy, but if Amy is gone where is Cream? Is she alright? This is why I can't do anything. It's because I'm worried about Cream…..and the other girls of course. I can't forget about them, Silver is totally braking down more than Sonic was and he was pretty bad.

Sonic- Tails are you getting anything?

Tails- No, I can't figure out how to get into the place. Sorry guys.

Everyone's faces dropped more than they already were. I looked at the door expecting the girls to come running in like they always did, laughing, talking about the latest gossip or fashion, or coming in and hugging me or treating me to a pie of their making, but they didn't.

Silver- But we can't give up! They wouldn't want us to anyway. Come on guys.

Shadow- Yeah, but did you hear what Tails said? If he can't do it, none of us can.

Knuckles- Um Guys.

Sonic- The Famous Unlimited Life Form can't solve a problem?

Knuckles- Guys

Shadow- Shut up faker

Sonic- Make me!

I shook my head at their nonsense, it was not going to help us solve our problem and neither was my brain.

Shadow- You want to go Faker?

Sonic- Yeah, let's go to Disney World.

Knuckles- WILL YOU SHUT UP! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TALK FOR THE LAST MINUTE, BUT YOU TWO POO BRAINS WON'T SHUT UP!

Sonic- Who you calling a poo brains?

Shadow- You nimrod

Sonic- Why I-

Silver- Guys let just listen to what Knuckle has to say.

Knuckles- Thanks Silver, anyway why don't I just punch a hole in the wall?

Why didn't I think of that? It was so obvious, right there in front of me! Knuckles or Sonic could make a hole in the wall and also Shadow or Sonic could use Chaos Control. I'm so stupid!

Tails- Knuckles that's a good idea, but I think Shadow should use Chaos Control. Then Knuckles you can use your Knuckles to give Eggman a piece of your mind.

Knuckles- Okay I'm game!

Everyone nodded at this idea, before gearing up and going off to Eggman's base.

*Shadow*

We appear at the edge of Eggman's Base. It looked just like the way it was when we saw it a few months ago, but this time we made plans to bomb it and hopefully Eggman too. Not that we're murderers, but his draw past the line kidnapping the girls. Tails went through a quick run of the plan making sure we knew everything from beginning to finish. The plan was I would teleport into the building to the cage area with Silver to free the girls where we would set the bombs for a minute. Sonic and Knuckles would teleport into the main control room and the weapon room to place their bombs for one minute. Tails will stay in the sky with X-Tornado telling us where Eggman, Sally, Scourge, Fiona, or any of the robots are heading our way. We didn't what Eggman knowing that we are here.

Tails- Okay guys, you get all of that?

We all nodded to him, Tails started his plane.

Tails- Remember, don't let anyone know you here! It's in and out, no questions about it. You only have a minute to act once you set the bombs, once you do it's a fight against the clock! I will be communicating with you guys, good luck!

We nodded again. Tails took off in his plane, leaving us and we took action. Silver and I teleported inside of the building, we appear outside a door in the hallway. Silver and I had decided to take a look inside it before we continued to teleport somewhere else. Silver opened the door, it lead to the main control room which was not on the plan for us to place the bomb. We teleported to a different part of the building, that lead us to the weapon room.

Shadow- *Whispers* Damn it!

Silver- *Whispers* Well Shadow you're going everywhere Sonic and Knuckles is supposed to go, how amusing.

Shadow- *Whispers* Oh shut up, I'll get us there.

I pulled out the emerald one more time and muttered the words causing Silver and I appeared in Eggman's bedroom. Eggman was asleep in his bed with his three robot companions in their own bed beside his own. We shared a look with each other when we saw Eggman's thumb in his mouth and a teddy bear in his arms, trying to hold our laughter; I took out the emerald and muttered the words again. We appeared in a dungeon, it was lit by torch, but we could still see very well. In one of the cells sat the three girls with their backs towards us. Silver ran towards them with me close behind him.

Silver- Blaze, Maria, Rouge, we are here for you.

They turned to face us and smiled happily even though their bodies were dirty looking.

Maria- Shadow, Silver, you came to save us.

Silver nodded as he used his telekinesis to open the door, they ran out of the cell and gave us a great big hug.

Rouge- Where are Knuckle, Sonic and Tails?

Shadow- Their finishing their part of the mission, but we are here to free you guys.

Silver attached the bomb to the bottom of the cot; he set it to a minute and come over to us. Silver nodded to me that everything was a go, we connected hand and I held the emerald over my head.

Shadow- Chaos Control!

*Knuckles*

Sonic and I were having a hard time finding the weapon room. We wanted to set the bomb there first before we set it in the main control room, but that didn't go the way we wanted it to go. Instead we appeared in the main control room first which totally didn't matter as long as the mission was finished. Sonic last teleported us to the weapon room, when we got there Sonic and I wanted to put the bomb in different spots.

Sonic- Come on Knuckles, let's put it behind the robots!

Knuckles- No, under the ships!

Sonic- Robots!

Knuckles- Ships!

Sonic- Robots!

Knuckles- Ships!

Tails- Sonic just put it under the ships and get out of there! Set it for 40 seconds!

Sonic was startled by his watch speaking to him, but nodded and under a ship and set the time. He came over to me and held up his green chaos emerald, but before he could say a word, a mechanical arm grabbed it from him.

?- Hohohoho, you think you could get through my headquarters before I could find you?

Sonic- Egghead what do you want?

Eggman- for you to die, so I can make my Eggland Empire and rule the world, I can only guess that you are here for the girls, am I right.

I was about to say that we already free the girls, but Sonic stopped me.

Sonic- You are right Eggman.

Eggman- Well you aren't getting them, robots attack!

*Cream*

Tails Tornado, it's headed to Eggman's base. I took off in the air towards Eggman's base. I had been hiding for days from Scourge, Sally, Fiona, or robots and I was ready to get out of here. After losing Amy from my grip, I looked for her, but had no luck in the search. Not that I gave up looking because I didn't, it was just hard to search for her without anyone knowing I was alive. I made it look like I disappeared, no one knew where I was and I didn't know how to get home.

Eggman's base was not far from where I was; I flow until I saw the X-Tornado landed at the edge of the woods with Tails, Rouge, a blonde hedgehog, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver. I am so relieved that everyone was okay and well, the girls did look very dirty though.

Cream- Tails, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Blaze, I'm here!

They looked around for the source calling their names. Finally they looked in my direction and their mouths dropped. I flow into Tails arms and hugged him, crying in joy, everyone gathered around me and grouped hugged, soon they pulled away, I wiped my tears.

Rouge- Man, girl you smell!

Cream- Yeah, I know, but it's so good to see you all!

?- Hello Cream, I have heard so much about you. My name is Maria.

Cream- Hello Maria nice to meet you, but where is Sonic and Knuckles?

Tails- I don't know. They should have been here by now. Shadow can you teleport in there and I'll take everyone back to the workshop we can't be here when the bomb goes off.

Shadow nodded and teleported back inside to find Sonic and Knuckles. Tails hurried everyone one the plane and took off without any questions about it. Tails flew faster than usually and….

Cream- Tails, What about Amy? She is still out there!

Rouge- What are you talking about she is dead, it doesn't matter! You should know you watched her die.

Cream- I know she not die! She can't be! Amy is too strong to die!

Rouge- Not high up in the air! It would be a miracle if she survived that fall and this bombing.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!*

Blaze hugged me, and glared at Rouge. Rouge looked away and holds her arms with a sad look on her face. I realized that she was scared and was hoping that Knuckles and the others would be alright, she wasn't going to hope for a might be dead Amy.

The rest of the ride was silent, but when we got to the workshop Tails and Silver waited for Shadow to call on their watches and we took showers. Tails and Silver soon gave up hope that Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles would call and sent everyone to bed.

*Normal P.O.V.*

Sally, Scourge, and Fiona stood on the mountains watched over the blazing fire in the woods and firefighters tried and put it out. They were amazed that the Sonic Team had performed so much destruction to the woods.

Fiona- So I guess that it, Eggman and his plan is in ashes?

Sally- I knew this plan was a bust! I shouldn't have agreed.

Scourge- Ladies, ladies, Eggman maybe dead, but we still remain. Let's make the Sonic Team regret the day they messed with the three us!

They nodded in agreement, giving the woods one last glance they left to a new part of land to begin planning for revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Chapter Finished!<strong>

**Scourge: Yeah babe, it is...**

**Me: Ahh, Scourge what are you doing in here! **

**Scourge: I thought this was the bathroom**

**Me: Shadow, show this hedghog the door! Then I'll give you a cookie!**

**Shadow: With pleasure...**

**Runs away and Shadow is chasing him**

**Scourge: Me and the other Sonic Characters don't belong to HER!**


	12. Sunny and Zackary Were Born

P.O.V Amy

The Chaotic Team and I made our way through the mall, looking for a spoon. I mean a spoon! The spoon person better pay up or I'll go biolistic on the dude….or lady. Anyway I have no idea what the spoon looks like because they haven't told me, which makes life so much harder than it already is.

Espio- Hey um Amy, I know we should have shown you the picture of the spoon, so here we'll show it now I guess.

He handed me a picture of a silver spoon. It angered me that they didn't show this earlier, but I was speechless because it was a beautiful spoon and I for one loved to look at it. Also, I now understood why they would send someone to search for it, but it was frustrating that they couldn't buy a new set.

Amy: Will it is a lovely spoon.

Charmy- I know and they are going to pay hundred dollars just to get it back!

Amy- A hundred dollars! No way! I'm going to get you guys more than that!

Vector- And how is that going to happen?

I didn't say anything because I didn't know. We walked into the home improvement store; I remembered being here with Rouge before that perverted pig, Scourge, kidnapped me. I think I will call that day "The Worst Day of My Life" because Sonic and I got into a fight and it was also the day of course that I was kidnapped. Speaking of Sonic, I can't wait to see him and the others again. I miss them.

Vector- Amy, we're in the silverware area.

I looked at the boxes full of spoons, forks, or knifes. Carefully, I picked up boxes of spoons one by one, examining for the flower design that was on the spoon in the photo. Vector, Espio, and Charmy slumped back on their lazy bottoms and watched me the whole time. I bet they think I'm think I'm a gold mine or something! No wonder they don't have any money because all they do is sit on their lazy little swear words!

Espio- Yo Amy! Did you find the spoon yet?

Amy- I would have found it FASTER if you helped me, but yes I did.

Vector- That's great! Now let's have you pay and we can leave.

I looked around to see where the cameras were because no way in hell was I going to pay for a set of spoons that I wasn't going to use. There was a camera staring at us, and another one not too far away looking, towards the entrance. I looked over at Charmy and smiled as a plan formed in my head. I know what you're thinking, "Amy, your last plan caused you to fall from Cream's grasp and get separated from each other," but this is going to work.

Amy- Hey Charmy, you see that camera up there?

Charmy- Yes!

Espio- Amy…..What are you doing?

Amy- Just watch, Charmy, can you go up there and make funny faces until I tell you to stop?

Charmy nodded and flew up to the camera to start his funny faces. I looked down at the box of spoons in my hand and made my decision quickly. Should I steal one spoon or pay for all of them, when I only need the one? I looked up at the other two, and then an idea hit me.

Amy- Um…Vector, can you go to the right end of the aisle and Espio, you the left. I want you guys to stand guard until I tell to stop.

They nodded and ran to their post; I kneeled to the cold tile floor and set the box down. Slowly, I lifted the tape of the sides. Before long the top was off and there laid the set of eight spoons in front of me. I grabbed one and slid it into my pocket before placing the top back on and taping the sides again. I set the box back on the shelf and whistled at the three idiots.

Amy- Come on guys, let's go!

They stopped what they were doing and came over to me.

Charmy- But what about the sp-

Amy- Their not what we're looking for, come on.

I lead the group out the store and through the mall. When we got out I took a deep breath and turned to them. They were all out of breath.

Vector-...Okay…..why, are….you in…..such a hurry…..?

Amy- Where's the spoon person?

Espio-…...Follow….me

When they finally caught their breaths, Espio lead us to the house of the spoon person. It was a yellow house with orange trim and door; it made me think of a little rubber ducky. I sighed happily because this stupid mission was almost over and I could see my friends again and Sonic. Vector knocked on the door and a short fat, ugly, bearded man opened the door. He wore a blue coffee stained shirt that looked XXXXXXXXXXXX-Large, he also wore gray coffee stained sweat pants and he smelled very bad. Now I know what a lazy assed scumbag looks like…..

Man- Yes?

Amy- We…found your spoon.

The morons behind me gave me a weird look as I pulled the single spoon out of my pocket and showed it to the man. He for one ripped it out of my hand and examined it carefully before nodding and slamming the door in my face. The three didn't look like the cared, but probably because they were us to not getting paid. This though angered me and I knocked again, but no answer. The three Chaotic, stepped back scared, waiting for my hammer to appear at this time.

Amy- STEP BACK!

I flicked my wrist, causing my red and gold hammer to appear. As soon as the morons moved back out of the way; I swung the hammer into the door…hard. The door broke into millions of pieces. The man turned slowly with a red face, but quickly went pale when he saw my red face. I stepped passed the rubble with the Chaotic closely behind me, the man backed up slowly as I walked towards him. When the man finally was backed against the wall I grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up in the air with all my strength. Man was he heavy!

Man- Please! Don't hurt me!

Amy- Okay Mr. Lazy assed scumbag! Your listen here and you listen well! I have had a very and I mean very long year! I have gotten pregnant by my boyfriend, who doesn't want the baby; I got into a fight with my boyfriend and broke up! I got kidnapped and raped! I tried to escape and almost died falling from my friends grasp while she was flying; I was separated from her and then found by these three morons!

Charmy- Hey!

Amy- *ignores Charmy and others* Also I had to pay them money just to get them to help my friends and I had to help find this stupid spoon of yours. So I think I deserve to get the money I was promised!

Man- O-okay I-I'll get it right now.

Amy- No, do you know what I want?

The man shook his head quickly.

Amy- I want more than what your giving. Maybe thousand or two thousand dollars for this mission you gave us? Yes two thousand, I want two thousand dollars now.

Man- Wha- what? No!

Amy- Or, or I'll smash your head in with my hammer!

I let go of the guy as he stumbled away to a different room, turning to the Chaotic that was behind me and smiled at their shocked faces. The man came back into the room; he gave me the stack of money and I examined it making sure it was the right amount and if it was real. When I determined it was what I wanted I handed it to the Chaotic, who took it, and then thanked the man for his business before he ran into a room and locked himself up in it. We left a while later, but quickly everything went downhill when a huge pain hit me. I clutched my stomach for dear life and cried out in pain. Vector, Espio, and Charmy hurried over to my aid, but I pushed them away, crying out in pain.

Amy- Vector, Espio, Charmy, help…help me!

Espio- Shh Amy it will be alright. We will take you to the hospital. Did you water break?

All I could do was nod as another contraction hit me. I hoped the pain would go away as Vector picked me up and ran all the way to the hospital with the other two close behind. Once we got to the hospital Vector and the others pushed through the glass door.

Charmy- Someone help, she is going to have a baby!

A nurse came along and pointed us to a private room; once I was settled on the bed and the Chaotic where beside me, another nurse came in.

Nurse 2: Is any of these fine men the father?

The three blushed at the thought earning a glare from me and another one at the nurses.

Amy- What! Are you crazy? If they were the fathers I wouldn't be here right now because I would kill myself!

Nurse 1- Okay dear, it was just a question. No need to get upset.

Nurse 2- Anyway you are nowhere near ready to give birth. You need to wait awhile.

I fell backwards into the pillow on the bed upset, but nodded anyway as the nurses walked out, turning my attention to Espio, he smiled faintly at me.

Amy- Espio could you do me a favor?

I could see by the look on his face, Espio was struggling with whether or not to say yes.

Espio- Yes…anything.

Amy- Can you call my friends and tell them to come to this hospital because I'm slowly going into labor?

Espio nodded and ran out of the room. I clutched my stomach and listened to Vector and Charmy ramble on and on until Espio got back.

Espio- Their on their way

I nodded to show I understood because the pain was hurting me too much to talk, but something about the way he looked told me that there was something wrong.

For the next thirty minutes, the three told me so many funny stories about their missions that made me laugh. That's when I saw the Sonic team walk into the room, Cream gasped when she saw me alive and ran over to me. I hugged her, and looked around at all the faces, I soon realized that someone was missing and Rouge had puffy red eyes, so weren't the blonde hedgehog's, that I didn't know, it was like they had been crying. My smile disappeared where was Shadow, Knuckles, and…Sonic?

Amy- Where are Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic? Who is she?

As I pointed to the blonde hedgehog, Rouge and blonde girl burst into more tears. Was it something I said?

Tails- Amy, she is Maria and Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic are….dead…..

I gasped lightly; I was so set on seeing Sonic that it broke my heart to hear the Eggman killed him. When I get my hands on Eggman he is toast!

Amy- But he can't be…..His alive because I survived a drop, so he can survive Eggman.

I rose from my laying position and winced as another contraction hit. Espio stopped me and laid me back again.

Espio- Amy calm down.

Tails- It wasn't Eggman that killed them because Eggman is dead too. They all died in a bombing. I don't know about Eggman's minions because they weren't nowhere in sight at the fight.

I started to cry and Cream hugged me again.

Amy- Ohhhh, this is my fault. If I never got mad at Sonic. Scourge won't have kidnapped me if I hadn't fallen for him that easily.

After several hour later, they finally calmed me down as the doctor and nurses walked in.

Doctor- Okay Ms. Rose you're ready to give birth, so you guys have to leave.

Amy- Wait! Can, I have a few people?

Nurse 1- Sure sweetheart, you can have anyone of them.

Amy- I want Cream and Rouge to stay with me.

Rouge and Cream smile as the came over and put on a blue outfit the doctor and nurses were wearing. The others left the room to wait outside.

Doctor- Okay Ms. Rose, you are going into labor. Push at the count of three.

Amy- No duh! Rouge can you hold my hand since Sonic is not here?

Rouge- Sure thing Girl

Rouge took my hand a squeezed it with a little smile, I started to breath heavily.

Doctor- Okay 1…2….3...push!

Amy- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I-I-I can't do it! I can't do it!

I squeezed Rouge's hand tighter, she winced.

Rouge&Cream- You can do it Amy!

Cream- You just started!

Doctor- Push!

Amy- Ahhhhhhhhh! Fuck this bitch it hurts! Fuck you! Get it out!

Awhile late a cry filled the room, the nurses touch the infant away from the Doctor's arms not allowing me to see her child. I am dying to see if it was a girl or boy, what it looked like, and name the baby.

Doctor- Okay, you need to get ready to push again.

Amy- What?

Doctor- There's another baby getting ready to come out.1…..2…..3….push!

I pushed and man did it hurt like hell. After the last push, a second cry filled the room. This, time though they showed me the baby before the nurses again took it away and cleaned it off. It was a blue boy hedgehog that looked might like sonic except the fact it had three bangs in the middle of his head.

I looked over to the side at Rouge and Cream, in Cream's arms was a pink bundle. I let go of Rouge's hand and held out my hands for my little on, Cream handed the bundle over as Rouge gladly took the boy hedgehog from the nurses. The girl was all pink; she looked like me but didn't have the bangs like her brother. She was so tiny and fragile. Rouge handed the boy to me now, so I was holding both of them. He too was tiny and fragile. They both had stubs as quills. The doctor and the nurses at that time left while everyone else enter. When they saw the twins, they were in awe.

Blaze- Awe, their cute! You didn't tell me you were having twins!

Amy- I…...didn't know…

Silver- To bad Sonic will never see them.

Blaze slapped him in the back of the head, causing him to yelp. Silver turned away and started to rube the back of his head. I looked around and noticed the three morons where missing.

Amy- Where are Vector, Espio, and Charmy?

Maria- Oh they left.

Amy- Oh

I couldn't help to feel a little disappointed they weren't here to see my children.

Tail- Yep they left. Charmy was getting a little too…..hyper, but they told me to tell you, "Good luck with parenthood," and they gave me this to give to you.

Tails pulled out the two thousand dollars and set it on my lap. I stared at it in surprise.

Tails- So….what, are you going to name them?

I looked back up at him and smiled.

Amy- Sunny and Zack…..

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic: Man I didn't get to see Amy give birth...<strong>

**Cream: I don't see why you would want to...**

**Sonic: It's my baby of course I would want to! **

**Cream: But why and how do you even know she did give birth? You weren't there. Your suppose to be dead.**

**Sonic: Soot, cover was blown...**

**Rouge: Anyway, I or any other Sonic team charaters don't belong to the author, but-**

**Sonic: Sunny and Zackary do. Yeah, yeah, yeah...**

**Rouge: Rude much?**

**Sonic: Say that to the author. Not letting me see my kids being born...**


	13. Amy, I'm alive

_**Sonic and Co.**_ _**DON'T belong to me.**_

_**Sunny and Zackary Do belong to** **me.**_

* * *

><p>P.O.V Sonic<p>

My eyes slowly opened to a surround I never seen before. Sitting up, I up my hands on my head and tried to remember what happened. I remembered being at Eggman's base, Eggman took my emerald, Shadow came, he shot chaos spear at Eggman, causing him to go unconscious, then used chaos control to save our lives. That's how I'm still alive, but where is Shadow and Knuckles...Oh there they are.

They laid there on the ground a few feet away from me. Ignoring the pain shooting through my body, I stood up. Stopping in front of Shadow, I dropped to my knees. I rested my head on his chest hoping to hear a heartbeat. Once I heard one, I lifted my head up, and then sighed in relief before I shook him awake slightly. His eyes flickered open and looked up at me as I smiled.

"Sonic, Where...am I?"

I watched him slowly sit up and stare at me for the answer. I was considering what to tell him, for I didn't know where we were either, "I uh...don't know?"

I flinched, waiting for him to yell at me, but he didn't reply, instead when I opened my eye I noticed he was trying to stand. He got up a little, but fell back down as he cried in pain. Knowing he couldn't stand, I told him to stay put as I crawled over to a now awaking Knuckles. He looked at me, then the surroundings, and then back at me as he blinked in confusion, "How am I alive? How are you alive? How are we alive?"

I chuckled slightly at him. I didn't care how we survived. I was just happy we survived and had minor injuries.

Knuckles hopped up from his spot like nothing had hurt him at all, "Knuckles, how come you didn't get hurt?" I asked.

Knuckles looked over at me," Oh I did, but I got to look tough," he paused a moment and looked at Shadow, "Hey what happen to Shadow?

"What do you think idiot?" Shadow said in irritation.

"Why I outta-" Knuckles began, but I interrupted him.

"Hey you two chill it! We got to worry about more important things, like getting home!"

The two nodded in agreement. Shadow reached into his quills, a panicked expression appeared onto his face as he franticly looked around for something.

"Shadow, is something wrong?" Knuckles asked looking somewhat confused.

Shadow looked over at Knuckles in most panicked look I have ever seen him in and replied, "My emerald is missing!"

"What, how could it be missing? You had it when you saved us," I asked now a little worried, myself.

Shadow, stop looking and remained silent for a moment as if he was thinking, "Maybe," he paused and thought a little more, "Maybe when we landed here. I lost my grip on it..."

"Guys," Knuckles said quietly, but I didn't let him finish.

"How can the Unlimited Life form lose his grip on an emerald?" I asked, irritated I couldn't get home, "Especial when he holds it twenty-four seven? I bet you even sleep with it at nights!"

"Shut it faker! If I could stand, you would get a Knuckle sandwich!"

"Um...Guys?" Knuckles said a little bit louder, but we ignored him.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Oh please! I'm so scared!" I stated to Shadow, "At least I have someone to sleep with at night. All you had was that emerald of yours!"

"Correction, you use to have somebody," Shadow snapped, "Now you have nobody to sleep with. Unless you count that sonic doll she has.

I froze, I had forgotten Amy and my baby were...dead. Knuckles spook again, "Finally, you stop fighting," He looked over at me, "Sonic, what about your emerald?"

My head was now bent, so no one saw my tears. I had no more Amy to love or baby. Knuckles asked again, "Sonic, what about your emerald?"

"Yeah, do you still have it? We can teleport to a hospital," Shadow said, not caring that I was sad.

"No I don't, remember Knuckles," I looked up now as I explained, "Eggman took it away from me before we escaped."

We all looked down in defeat. A low sigh was heard from all of us. We had no emeralds, Shadow couldn't walk, I couldn't carry both of them, their way to heavy, we're in some strange place, and-

"What about the communicators?" Knuckles said interrupting our thoughts.

Shadow's face lit up, "There's a good thought.

"Yeah, good thinking Knuckles!" I said as I held out a thumbs-up. We all looked at our watches on our wrist, but there was no signal, "What good is Tails gadget if you can't get signal in some places? I need to have a talk to him about this!" I shouted to no one really.

"Oh shut up!" Knuckles shouted as he through his watch to the ground.

"Why don't you? I'm going to die here with two morons," Shadow looked at his broken leg and sighed.

Knuckles and I at the same time shouted, "Who you calling morons?"

"You two, dumbasses," Shadow said angerly.

Knuckles and I growled at Shadow, who didn't seem to care. If he wasn't handicapped right now we would punch him. I sighed, this wasn't going to get us anywhere, "Okay, okay, guys if we want to get home. Then we will need to work together."

"Sonic, that is very stupid," Shadow pointed out, which sadly I agreed with in my mind, "I wouldn't do it if it was the last thing on earth or wherever."

Knuckles shook his head, "No Shadow, I think Sonic is right. This plan may work."

"It's not a plan, retard. It's an idea."

"Guys, this is exactly what I'm talking about!" I shouted at them.

The two looked at each other, and then away as they crossed their arms with pouts on their faces. It was a funny thing to see though as on was sitting and the other was standing. After a while of them taking the time to think it through, they turned to me, "Fine..."

I stepped forward to them with my arms wide open. Knuckles and Shadows eyes widened as I ran over and hugged them both in a great big bone crushing hug, Amy use to give. When I finally let go they were gasping for air.

"So that's how Amy's hugs feel like," Knuckles said gasping for air.

Shadow punched his arm, "Knuckles stop be rude!"

He rubbed his arm slowly, "Sorry..."

"I'm going to go in that jungle over there," I said proudly, "Knuckles stay here and look after Shadow. No arguing!"

I raced away to the jungle's edge. I walked under the low tree branches and over fallen trees and stones. Before long I had found what I needed and returned back to Shadow and Knuckles with the items. A twisted stick, two same length sticks and a strong vine. When I got back to the two, waiting figure, they were arguing again. They saw me and shut their mouths quickly. I bent down beside Shadow before requesting Knuckles help. Knuckles held the two same length sticks on opposite side of his right leg as I tied the vine tightly around the leg and sticks. We helped Shadow up and then I handed him the twisted stick to use for a walking stick. We let go of him and he slowly started to walk.

"Wow, where did you learn to do that?" Knuckles asked me.

"Amy taught me..."

"Man dude, you need to stop thinking about her. I mean-" I shot Knuckles a glare, causing him to back off the subject.

Shadow wobbled over to us, he looked quite happy to walk again. Shadow looked at the sky and back at us, "We better get going before it gets dark."

"But, I'm hungry!" complained Knuckles.

"Well, hello hungry, I'm Sonic, now let's get going."

Knuckles growled in response, Shadow lead the way back to the jungle followed by me and then Knuckles. This jungle was like any other jungle. It had panthers, tree frogs, toucans, and so many other animals. It amazed me that some people of our kind used to be like this and not able to talk. I love to talk. Anyway, before too long we came to the edge of the jungle which ended at a great, deep cliff.

"Maybe we should stop here and camp for the night. I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I'm aching everywhere," Knuckles complained.

Shadow looked back at Knuckles and glared, "Stop whining! I have a broken leg and I'm not complaining."

"I think we should continue because it's not even dark out," I stated.

"What, no!" argued Knuckles.

"Whoever agrees with Sonic, raise your hand?" Shadow said as he and I raised our hands earning us a win to continue onward.

Knuckles groaned in irritation as he followed us allow the edge of the cliff to a land bridge. I didn't like the land bridge for a bunch of reasons.

One, it had water at the bottom of the cliff.

Two, the bottom half of the land bridge was breaking off each step we made.

Three, we wouldn't make it across if it did start to break.

Four, I couldn't swim.

We stepped off the land bridge onto the other side just as the bridge gave out and tumbled to the water below. We all sighed in relief before we continued on; soon our path that we were following was starting to go steeply down the hill.

"We are staying to camp here for the night this time," Knuckles suggested, "It's night time already and- " I interrupted him again.

"Knuckles, we should go down the hill, then camp. It would be better if we get it over with."

"But, we can't see! There could be something on the hill that we trip on," he complained.

"You always think of the downside, don't you?"

"Well you always think of the upside," Shouted Knuckle as he raised his fist to me.

Shadow held up his free hand and spoke softly, "I agree with Knuckles on camp up here and waiting it out so we can see."

I just groaned because I really want to keep moving, but I was out numbered, "...Fine, but only because I can't leave you guys or I would have a riot of girls after me."

Shadow nodded, "Then you go get some firewood and Knuckles help me sit down."

I ran off before I could see Knuckles fail at sitting Shadow down gently. Knuckles was right about people tripping over stuff because I did, but I'm not telling him that. I found the supplies I need and headed back to camp. It was quiet when I arrive, no arguing or talking period. So not really thinking anything of the quiet I started the fire by myself. What surprised me was Knuckles and Shadow were tied up and their mouths taped up. Standing there beside them was Scourge, Sally, and Fiona.

"Wha-what are you doing here? How did you survive? Are you a ghost? I use to not believe in ghost, but I have met some before..."

Scourge stepped towards me and frowned, "No we are not ghost. How can we be dead if we weren't at the fight?"

"I don't know..." I was all I could think of at the moment, since their presents was must surprising.

"Awe so cute, Sonic doesn't know," stated Sally as Fiona growled and started to scowl her, "Sally, no flirting with the enemy."

Their presents got me thinking, "How did you get here? Is there a base nearby?"

If you must know," Sally started again, "Eggman's destroyed base is not too far from here."

"If you keep telling enemies this stuff, then you might as well go back to the Sonic team," Fiona stated angrily, "Why are you on this team anyway? You like Sonic."

"To get rid of Amy Rose once and for all," Fiona shot Sally a disturbing look before pulling her away and then started to whisper quietly and most anger like manner to Sally.

I noticed Scourge at this point also wasn't paying attention to me, so I took my chances freeing my friend...or rivals...whatever you call them. Knuckles and I helped Shadow to his feet before we handed over the twisted stick. Scourge as I looked over our shoulders was now watching us. He walked to us and reached back behind in his quill. He rummaged for what felt like an hour and by that time Sally and Fiona were beside him. Scourge to our surprise pulled out three chaos emeralds. A light blue one, Shadow's red one, and my green one. Knuckles, Shadow, and I gasped in surprise.

"Where did you find those?" I asked.

"Oh these? I own this light blue one. Found it on one of my walks, but these two...I believe you lost."

"We know," I said a little irritated he was stating the obvious, "we lost them, but where did you find them?"

"Ah, ah, ah, a treasure hunter never tells. Even Knuckles knows that. Right, Knuckies? Hahahaha."

Knuckles raised both of his fist and shouted, "Can it, Scourge!"

Scourge shook his head and sighed hopelessly. He gave Shadow the red one and me back the green one, but keep ahold of the light blue. Somewhat confused, I asked, "Why are you giving them back? That's never like you."

Sally tilted her head slightly, "Don't you want to get home?"

"Yes, but-" Fiona interrupted me.

"We can take it back."

Shadow waved his hands in the air quickly, "No," He said rather fast. He must have really missed his emerald, "that won't be necessary."

Knuckles nodded to show he agreed, "Yeah, we want to get home."

"Good, because I don't want them," Scourge said looking relieved that we wanted them, "It's no fun to find things; it's more fun to steal them. Anyway bye fakers and Echidna, see you sooner than you think."

Scourge raised his emerald up in the air, and grabs the girls before disappearing into thin air. We were speechless and amazed that someone evil could do good things, but Eggman has done well before.

Knuckles smiled, "This is great! We can go home and I get to see Rouge again, Shadow gets to see Maria, and well...we all get to see Tails, Silver, Cream, and Blaze..."

"You're not lighting the mood here or anything," Shadow pointed out.

I sighed, "I don't want to go home..."

Knuckles and Shadow's mouth hung open. They both probably didn't expect to hear that. I'm they wanted me to say something cocky about going home. Finally, Knuckles spook up, "What? But you get to see your friends...we're your friends."

"It's not the same. I will never see Amy or my baby again and I never told her I'm sorry..."

Shadow sighed, "Sonic, you will see her again someday."

I nodded and the raised my emerald in the air. I whispered the two simple words and, puff; we appeared at the hospital in Station Square. Knuckles told me to go and tell Tails we were alright; he had volunteered to stay with Shadow. I used my emerald one last time and appear at the front step of Tails workshop. Nervously, I knocked on the door and gulped. The deed was done, I couldn't run away, but I had to wait. The door opened revealing a pink hedgehog. She stared at me blankly and a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Amy..."

"Sonic...It's you. You're alive."

She lunged forward and gave me a bone crushing hug as she cried into my chest. I soon hugged her back, but soon realized the something was missing. I pulled away quickly and looked down at her stomach in complete horror. The baby bump, it was gone! My baby died...Our baby was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I fell to my knees. Amy seemed to notice something was wrong and hugged me tighter.

"Sonic, its okay we're together again and nothing can separate us ever."

I choked on my words, but finally got something out, "What happen to our baby?"

She stopped hugging me and stared at me as if wondering how to answer. She then hugged me again and whispered in my ear, "Their okay..."

"Their?" I asked.

Before, Amy could speak two shadows on the floor behind her appeared, "Amy, who is at the door?" The voice was fairly recognizable, for it was Tails voice.

Tail and Cream appeared behind Amy carrying two hedgehog babies. They gasped when they saw me, but I didn't pay any mind to them, but my children in their arms.

"Guys, let's get inside. It's chilly," Amy said breaking the silence.

We all agreed and headed into Tails warm workshop. Amy and I sat down on one couch and Tails gave me the blue little guy with three bangs poking out of his forehead, he had emerald eyes and tiny stubs for quills. Tails took his seat on the couch opposite from us and Cream handed Amy a pink little hedgehog with no bangs, she had lime green eyes and also tiny stubs for quills. They were just breathtaking. After I got a good look at my kids and some food into my system, we got down to business.

"Sonic, the little girl in my arms here name is Sunny. She is the oldest because she of course was born first and the little guy there is Zack. He was born second. They are both a two weeks old now"

"Two weeks?" I asked, almost shouting.

Tails nodded, "Yep, you were gone for three weeks after the bombing."

"Amy how did you get here without get killed in the bombing?" I asked," "I heard Cream lost her grip on you in the air."

"Mr. Sonic, I am really sorry! I didn't mean-" Amy interrupted the poor rabbit.

"Now Cream, it wasn't your fault. Don't weigh yourself down."

"Yes Amy."

"Beside, how could a small teenager, be expected to carry a pregnant woman around in the air?" Amy asked the rabbit.

"Amy, you're not fa-" Amy again interrupted the rabbit.

"That wasn't what I said!"

Cream just nodded, while looking down in shame.

"Anyway Sonic," the pink hedgehog started, "The Chaotic Team found me. They save my life and..."

Amy began to tell her journey with them. She told about having to pay them just to help find her way home and helping them find a spoon, which she stool from the mall.

Cream gasped, "Amy, how could you!"

"Hey I'm not paying for something as stupid as a spoon when I don't need it anyway. Beside they will never know if you keep your mouth shut."

Amy then told about going to the spoon guy's house and how he wouldn't pay for their business, she told that she threatened him for more than what he was paying with her hammer remark. She also told of giving the Chaotic Team the two thousand dollars, and outside she had dropped to her knees, they had taken her to the hospital and called Tails and the others, when she gave birth Rouge and Cream stayed an helped her through it.

"It was really gross and Amy was swearing and everything," Cream said adding to Amy's story, "Amy told me it hurt after words."

"Amy, why was a teenager watching you give birth?" I asked, a little angry I wasn't there to watch the birthing process.

"Sonic don't start. Anyway where was I...Oh yes..."

She told that when it was all over everyone came back in except the Chaotic Team and it made her a little sad, but they had left her a little or big present, the two thousand dollars she got from the spoon person.

I clapped for her, "Wow Ames that was a great story."

"I know, so tell us about your journey."

Tails and Cream both piped in, "Please do!"

I told them how I woke up and finding Shadow with a broken leg, Shadow's and my emeralds were missing, and Tails communicator watches had no signal, and about how I used Amy's homemade cast out in the wild for Shadow, we argued nonstop, and Scourge, Sally, and Fiona showing up.

"So they are alive..." Tails said as he rubbed his chin.

I told how Scourge gave us our emeralds back with no fight and disappeared using his own, and then how we used chaos control to get to the hospital for Shadow and leaving them there to tell Tails we were alright.

"So that's my journey. Not as fun as Ames, but who cares."

"So let me get this straight," Tails said, "Scourge just gave you the emeralds?"

"Yep."

"How did he get them?" Tails asked.

"No clue."

Tails nodded and looked over at Cream, who yawned. Amy smiled as we noticed the babies were now asleep.

"You two are welcome to stay the night if you want. I'm going to bed. Come on Cream."

"Good night Mr. Sonic and Amy. I'm glad you both home and safe," Cream said with a wave.

"Night," Amy and I replied.

Tails took Cream by the hand and lead her up stair to his room. When Amy and I heard the door close, I looked at her questionably, "Are they?"

"No, Cream doesn't want to have sex again until she is married. She is still hurting from that experience. Not physically, but emotionally... "

"Ohhh..."

There was a moment of silence before anything else really happened. I took this chance to watch my children sleep.

"Even though Scourge has done some nasty stuff...It was nice of him to give you back the emeralds without a fight," Amy said in almost a whisper.

I looked over at her and watch her stroke Sunny's sleeping face, "Amy, I'm sorry."

" It's okay. I love you Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I love you more, Amy Rose."

She smiled and leaned forward still holding the sleeping figure. She kissed me gently and before long I kissed back. Man, how I missed this girl.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shadow: I can't believe I had to work together with those two!<em>**

**_Me: Hey they are cool. Right guys?_**

**_Knuckles and Sonic: Yeah we are!_**

**_Me: See?_**

**_Shadow: That doesn't help..._**

**_Knuckles: Shadow this chapter was about us putting aside, or at least trying to, our differences to get home._**

**_Sonic: Yeah, so I could see my twins!_**

**_Me: Not really what Knuckles meant Sonic, but okay. Anyway one last chapter coming soon. Review Please!_**


	14. Sonic's Proposal

_**Sonic and Co. DON'T belong to me.**_

_**Sunny, Sam, and Zachary belong to me.**_

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V: 2 Years Later…<p>

Blaze and Silver had been trying for years to have a child of their own, but were unsuccessful. Until two weeks ago, when Blaze started to feel sick and craved unusual thing, so she and Silver decided to go to the store and get a pregnancy test. When she got home, she took it and found, to her surprise, it was positive. Silver was happy about this, but still had refused to them getting married, by saying "it isn't the right time."

Knuckles and Rouge got married two years ago and could never be happier. Rouge gave birth to her two year old son, Sam, a month after Amy, but her labor experience was different because Knuckles was there. Sam is all red with white streaks through his quills, he has his mother's sapphire eyes and wings and one white bat ear and one red bat ear.

Shadow and Maria got married a year after Rouge and Knuckle. Shadow even smiles more after he got married, and the gang are just happy he isn't scary all the time anymore.

Tails and Cream are still on the no sex until their married deal. Cream may not be hurting anymore, but still she think their young. Tails told her he also wouldn't pressure her into it either. Sweet boy….and no they aren't married, just picture a sixteen and seventeen year old getting married, funny. Not that I'm saying they can't….

Amy and Sonic are staying strong. Parenthood for them is tough, but when the going gets tough, you get going. Sunny and Zack are two years old now. They have already discovered their powers. Sunny can run super-fast and Zack can also run super-fast, but he also has a hammer. If you're wondering the day the family found out about the hammer was a surprising moment in time and let leave it at that until another time.

Knuckles, Sonic, Rouge, and Amy sat in Knuckles and Rouge house watching the three toddlers racing cars. Sunny was coming out champion every time which was making the boy very angry at her, she would just giggle and race them again.

Knuckles sat on the couch with his arm wrapped around Rouge as Sonic and Amy stood there watching their twins. Knuckles kissed Rouge's cheek before looking over at the other parents, who were obviously interested in their children. This made Knuckles chuckle.

Rouge was glad she and Knuckles remodeled the cottage, it made it safer for her son and she didn't want him to be her. She was what most people call over protective, but some people understood why she was this way. She wanted her son not to have the life she or Knuckles had as children. Danger at every corner, they were expected to grow up faster for the responsibilities they had, and no parents…

The reason the Hedgehog family was here at this time in Rouge and Knuckles house was because they needed a babysitter and who could do it better was Knuckles and Rouge. They of course was not the first choice nor the last, but Amy didn't want to disrupt Blaze and her moods…and Tails and Cream had a date tonight, and Shadow and Maria were their last choices for Babysitters. Amy claimed that he swore too much and the smile scared her, don't get her wrong she was glad he was happy, but that smile.

Sonic kneelt down to his twins and smiled at them. Sonic was still getting used to getting called daddy, but he enjoyed it at the same time, "Can you guys give Daddy a hug?" He asked.

Zack looked at him and tilted his little blue head, "Why?"

Sonic chuckled as a smile spread across his face, "Because Mommy and Daddy are leaving."

Zack crossed his arms and moved slowly away, "Then no! If me no hug you, you no leave!" He complained.

Sonic chuckled and grabbed his children up in his arms. They tried to struggle away from being hugged, so that their parents won't leave.

Sunny screamed, "Let me and him gooooo!"

" No hug! Take me and her with Daddy and Mommy," complained Zack.

Sonic in the end, over powered them and got the hug he wanted. He let them go of them and ruffled their quills before getting up. Amy then kneelt down and smoothed back out their quills and kissed their foreheads. She stood up and took Sonic's hand; she looked over at the couple on the couch, "Thank you for watching our children," she said happily.

Rouge waved her hand in the air, "No problem hun, have fun."

"No Mommy, Daddy leave! " Cried Sunny and Zack.

They were about to run towards their parents, but Knuckles scooped them up in his arms and watched Sonic and Amy leave. Outside Amy and Sonic hear two loud cries from in the house. Amy wanted to go back a take care of her children, but Sonic told her no. He then scooped her up and ran to a Fancy Italian Restaurant.

A waitress, once they got there, took their orders and left giving them sometime to talk, "Ames, do you enjoy yourself so far? "

"Oh yes, it's a nice place here."

Sonic nodded, happy that she enjoyed herself so far, "That's good to hear."

Sonic reached across the table and held her hand, while giving her a reassuring smile. He was excited about tonight date and he didn't want to forget it. The waitress came to their table soon, while holding a tray, "Amy here is your spaghetti meatballs and Sonic, and surprisingly we have chilly dogs. Isn't weird that an Italian Restaurant has chilly dogs? "

They thanked her for it and started to eat, but the waitress still stood there staring at them, "I'm sorry to bug you, but can I have your autograph?" she asked hopeful.

"No, can you go away? You're ruining an important part for my future," Sonic said getting irritated by the fan-girl.

"Oh, well I'm sorry," She said and paused for a moment, "so how is the twins?"

"None-"Amy interrupted him.

"Their doing fine, can you please go away?"

The waitress nodded and walked away with her head down. Amy and Sonic then started to eat their food in silence. After they finished, the waitress came back and smiled at them before sitting in the booth with Amy.

"Can I have your guy's autographs now?" asked the impatient waitress.

"Didn't I-"Amy again interrupted him.

"Fine if you get our bill in the end."

The waitress smiled and took out a pen and notebook, then handed it to Amy. Amy signed it before giving it to Sonic, who grumpily signed it as well. The waitress squeaked and hurried back off again to get the bill. Amy excused herself to the bathroom, which left Sonic to wait alone for the fan-girl waitress. Soon enough the waitress came back with the bill and sat in the booth Sonic was sitting in. She handed it to him and as she waited felt Sonic's arm. It made him feel uncomfortable, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Sonic your arms are so strong…." said, the flirty waitress.

"Excuse me?" asked, Amy.

The waitress, stop feeling Sonic's arm and climbed out of the booth. Amy grabbed Sonic's arm and pulled him out of the place.

"We're never going there again," Amy grumble.

Sonic laughed before scooping her up in his arms and running her to the park. He sat her down on the bench and sat beside her.

"The stars…..their beautiful."

"I bet you, I can find the big and little dipper!" shouted a playful Sonic.

"Everyone can find those, their easy to find, big shot."

He grinned at her, "Yeah, you're right."

Amy giggled at him before going back to silence and staring back at the sky. Sonic watched her as her eyes twinkled like little stars. 'Better do it now,' Sonic thought.

"Amy?"

"Mm?" She looked over at him before looking back at the stars.

"Well ever since day one. When we met on Little Planet…." Sonic started.

Amy turned her full attention to him now.

"You stuck by me even when I pushed you away and hurt you….."

"Sonic, don't start that," She blushed in embarrassment and looked away from him.

Sonic gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him, "What I'm trying to say is I want to be with you and the kids forever and always even after death…"

Sonic got off the bench and kneeled to the ground. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it revealing a diamond ring. Amy gasped lightly, for she had never thought this day would come, "Amy Rose, will you do me the honors of marring me? "

Amy put her hand to her chest, she was speechless. Sonic held a hopeful look in his eyes. He knew that this had not been the best date ever, but he knew they would never forget it.

"**Yes**…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amy: Yippy, Sonic and I are getting married!<strong>_

_**Blaze: Stop that racket! I have a headache...**_

_**Rouge: Oh please.**_

_**Blaze: What was that?**_

_**Rouge: Nothing dear, nothing...**_

_**Amy: Guys we shouldn't be fighting. It's the last chapter.**_

_**Blaze: I know...Is so sad...**_

_**Blaze startes to cry.**_

_**Rouge: Amy how much do you want to be its the pregnancy talking?**_

_**Me: Guys no betting in here!**_

_**Rouge: Awe...**_

_**Amy: Come on Blaze don't cry our I'll start to cry.**_

_**Blaze continues crying and Amy starts up too.**_

_**Rouge: Crybabies...Anyway please review!**_


End file.
